Harry Potter and the horrors of homophobia
by twodollartrick
Summary: Dark slash. Harry is devestated when almost everyone at Hogwarts turns their back on him when he announces he's gay. Draco takes advantage of this and puts Harry in an unforgivable torturous position of blackmail. (COMPLETED)
1. The beginning of the end

Hey guys! This is my very first chapter on my very first fanfic, lol! It's rated R for language, sex, sexual themes and other stuff, probably violence and all that jazz. Enjoy it!!!

For the record, I'm not J.K Rowling. Well, sometimes I think I am, when I get my collection of Harry Potter books, scrawl my autograph all over them, and pretend I'm doing television interviews. "_Why yes, it feels absolutely amazing to be the worlds best selling children's author! The money isn't too bad either!_" But in the real world (outside my padded cell) I'm not J.K. So these aren't my characters. No matter how much I torture them!

Oh, and although I haven't seen any particularly nasty homophobic comments (which makes me think, wow, maybe this world doesn't suck as much after all), I'll just say that from now, any stupid comments will be deleted. This is a story with homosexual content, and if that's not your thing, or you're offended by it, then kindly be on your way and don't read it. If however, you are going be open-minded and respect what I write, then please, read it!!! It also contains elements of severe homophobia, so if you don't like to read homophobic content, then I guess that this isn't for you either. I hope the readers like it though! Enjoy!

* * *

A piercing shriek came from the bottom of the corridor and Harry Potter closed his eyes and sighed. He knew whom that scream of delight belonged to before he even laid eyes on them, and his fears were confirmed when he turned around and found himself staring into the face of Pansy Parkinson.

"Here he is!" she screeched, and a gaggle of slytherins surrounded him and Hermione. "So is it true?" she asked gleefully.

"What, that you're a puffed up pug faced pig?" interjected Hermione viciously, "Yes, that's certainly true."

"Shut it mudblood!" Pansy snarled and Harry felt Hermione's shoulders slightly stiffen next to his own. "What I meant to say - before I was rudely interrupted," she threw in, throwing Hermione a dirty look, "was, is it true about the rumours I've been hearing about Potter on the train ride down here."

The crowd fell silent eagerly awaiting his answer. Harry glanced at Hermione, who was looking down to the floor, embarrassed for him. He stared into Pansy's eager pig-like face and said quietly, "Yes. Its true."

Pansy gave a triumphant squeal and laughed loudly. "I knew it!" she screeched. "Potter is a queer! Potter is a queer!" she chanted, and the whole group of Slytherins started to join in.

Harry tried to ignore the chanting that was surrounding him, but it was hard. He wondered, for what seemed like the hundredth time since he walked into school only half an hour before, why he had ever outed himself, on top of all the other burdens he had been dealing with over the summer. Along with Sirius's death, his prophecy being told, Dumbledore ignoring him, and then getting sacked, his battle with Voldemort, the deal with Hagrid, not to mention that complete witch Umbridge making his life a living hell, he'd also been living a double life as he went on, causing his already troublesome problems to seem much worse then they were.

**(Flashback)**

He tried to ignore it, of course. They say the first stage is denial, and deny it he did. He attempted to go out with Cho Chang, the ravenclaw seeker, but it didn't work out. He couldn't understand why he wasn't attracted to her, but convinced himself that it must have been her constant waterworks that turned him off. But he still hadn't fancied any other girls

There was Ginny, Ron's little sister, but of course he didn't fancy her, she was like family. So there was nothing unnatural about that. Luna seemed to like him, but Luna was weird, enough said. So, it was quite obvious he wouldn't fall for her. But his mind whittled those three down to zero, and Harry had been forced to bring up the truth he had tried to hide for the past couple of years.

He was gay.

He hated himself at first, tried to get rid of it inside of him, as though it was a disease. He used to force himself to keep his eyes on the attractive females when he saw them walking down the street, but their equally attractive boyfriends were just far more interesting

When pleasuring himself, Harry focused his mind on a naked female body. He kept that image in his mind, stroking his dick gently. It remained limp, unaroused by his touch, until an image of a buffed up male body unwillingly entered his mind. He tried to push it away first, but as his dick grew bigger, it was harder to fight. Finally he gave in, and masturbated to these guys who forced themselves into Harry's thoughts at every moment.

Okay, so he was gay. He was half admitting it already, but it still repulsed him. Gay guys were effeminate and flouncy, and he was neither of these. He wondered whether it grew inside of him, until one day he'd be mincing with the rest of them. He often cried loud, racketing sobs into his pillow, alone and unloved. He thought about everything he'd be missing out on, marriage, having children, growing old with someone he loved next to him. These things were all important in life, and he couldn't imagine going through life with nobody to love, or love him.

One day, when walking around Little Whinging, he encountered Dudley and one of Dudley's mates. He knew they wouldn't hurt him while he was armed with his wand, but he was still wary when he saw the nasty grins they gave each other when they saw him approaching.

"Hey queer," greeted Dudley's friend, Piers, nastily, and Dudley guffawed. Harry felt tense, before he relaxed a little. Dudley didn't know, and that pipsqueak Piers most certainly didn't know. They were just using that word as a putdown, like it was something bad. And then something dawned on Harry. It wasn't anything bad at all. Just as he was about to say this, a deep voice spoke from behind him.

"Now, now, now, that wasn't a nice word to use was it?"

Harry spun round and stared at the man the voice belonged to. He was about 6 foot, 2 inches tall, with big muscles. He wasn't alone. His friend was standing a little behind him, almost as tall, and almost as muscle-bound as he was, though he had dirty blonde hair instead of brown.

Dudley gave an uncertain smirk. The man looked slightly amused.

"I want you to apologise to this young boy," he said matter-of-factly to Piers. "Now."

Piers' eyes were widened in shock as he stared at the tall man in front of him. He opened his mouth as if to comply with his orders, but Dudley stopped him.

"We're not apologising to that fag," he said.

The man took a step forward.

"You shouldn't call people nasty names," he said quietly.

Dudley took a step back.

"Why, what's it hurting you mister, if I call that boy – my cousin – a fag?"

The man took a step forward.

"Because," he said calmly, "I'm what you'd like to call a fag. And see that guy over there?" he pointed to his brown haired companion. "He is my fag boyfriend. Now unless you want this fag to kick your ass I suggest you apologise. Now."

After that, Harry had no qualms about telling his fellow Hogwarts students the truth. He was gay and proud. Still, he still found that his voice shook when it came to telling Ron and Hermione, who were sitting with him in the carriage compartment, having just got back from a prefect meeting. It almost took him the whole train ride to manage to say it, but at last he stammered it out, just as they were five minutes away from the school.

Hermione was fussing over Ron's robe, who was complaining loudly. "Come on Hermy, I get enough of this fussing from my mum, I only left her a couple of hours ago!"

"Don't call me that," said Hermione crossly, "I'd managed to forget about Grawp without you using that stupid nickname to remind me."

"Uh, guys?" They looked up at Harry. "I've got something to tell you."

Hermione and Ron looked at him expectantly. "Go on," said Ron.

Harry shook and stammered before finally blurting out, "I'm gay."

There was a stunned silence in the carriage, and Harry regretted telling them as soon as he said the words. Ron looked like he was going to be sick and opened his mouth to say something. Hermione shot him a warning look, and instead, he just looked at Harry and shook his head disgustingly.

"Ron," Harry began as he pushed past him and marched to a different carriage. He started to go after him, but Hermione stopped him.

"Give him time, Harry. He needs to get used to it."

Harry looked at Hermione, who was a hazy blur through the tears forming in his eyes. "He's meant to be my best friend Hermione," he whispered.

"And he is," she said soothingly. "He just needs time, it came as a bit of a shock, I must say."

"Yeah, well, at least you're not walking out on me," said Harry gratefully. Hermione smiled.

"I'll always be here for you," she said, embracing him in a hug.

**(End Flashback)**

"Come on," said Hermione importantly, steering him out of the crowd, pushing the jeering Slytherins out of the way, "You don't have to put up with this."

"Why not," Harry sighed, as they walked outside, "I might as well get used to it. I mean its not like I'm not used to people talking and staring at me at school. At least I've updated them on the gossip. To be honest, it was pretty boring to hear Malfoy and Parkinson call me scarhead all the time. Now I've got a new nickname!" He laughed a bit too loudly at his own feeble joke, and Hermione knew that he was hurting inside.

"Harry," she said kindly, putting an arm around his shoulder, "you're going to get through this."

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but a wolf whistle was executed behind him. He turned, and saw the triumphant grins of Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy, who especially looked pleased with herself, having told Draco what she'd heard.

"Look at the filthy mudblood putting her dirty hands on Potter!" he laughed loudly.

"Oh its probably the only love life she has, with a homo." said Pansy spitefully. "Who'd go out with that bushy haired freak?"

"I am currently dating Ron," Hermione said in a dignified manner.

"Ugh, the Weasel and the mudblood together," Draco spat. "Turns my stomach." He turned to Harry. "And where do you fit into all this scarhead?" he grinned nastily. "Or are you doing Neville in your spare time?"

"Oh shut up Malfoy," Hermione shouted.

"You've been keeping pretty silent in all of this Potter," Draco said. "Pussy got your tongue? Doubt it!" Pansy shrieked unnecessarily loud at this lame joke, while Crabbe and Goyle guffawed, pretending they understood it. Harry continued to stare at Draco in hatred.

"Ugh baby, I think he fancies you," said Pansy, disgusted.

"Gross!" agreed Goyle.

"Don't worry babe, this is all for you," smirked Draco and kissed Pansy full on the lips.

"There goes my breakfast!" said Hermione, and Harry laughed backing her up.

Draco looked at her angrily. "Well at least I'm not an ugly mudblood," he said to Hermione viciously. And then he turned to Harry. "And at least I'm not gay, you disgusting fag. I bet your parents died at the embarrassment of having a queer son, probably a relief to be killed of Voldemort eh Potter?" His words hit Harry hard and he charged at Draco before Hermione could hold him back. He leapt onto him, before getting pulled of by Crabbe and Goyle, who had been to slow to stop him in the first place.

"Potter. Malfoy. Up. Now."

These four commanding words belonged to someone who would make the current situation a whole lot worse, and Harry slowly got up and stared into the eyes of Snape, the potions teacher.

"Fighting on your first day of school Potter," he tutted reprovingly. "I'm afraid your first week of evenings will be dedicated to detentions with me."

"But Professor," Hermione cut in, "Malfoy provoked him, calling him names, being homophobic and –"

"I'm quite aware of what Mr. Malfoy was doing Miss Granger, I'm neither deaf nor stupid." Snape said coldly. He turned to Draco. "And you will also be in detention, Mr. Malfoy. Though I agree with the comments you made about Potters stomach-churning sexual preferences, Dumbledore wants to follow a new 'equal opportunities' regime. I expect to see you both tonight, outside my office at six o'clock sharp." He started to walk away, before turning back to Harry. "Oh, and fifty points from Gryffindor" he sneered, "And you know damn well why, Potter."

* * *

Well, that's chapter one of my very first fanfic. Please, leave reviews and ideas of what you think and how it could be improved! Thank you to everyone who read it!!! Take care, from Jordan xxx! 


	2. All falls down

Well, since Fanfiction puts a three-day ban on new writers submitting stories, I guess by the time I upload this, I'll have posted loads of chapters at once because I'm writing them in advance lol.

Oh, and in case you skipped the first chapter and went straight into the second (which is kind of a silly thing to do if you ask me, because you won't know what's happened and what hasn't), then you should know that this is a slash fic, which means boy-on-boy action. Woohoo, hell yeah! Well, maybe that isn't so good, if you don't like that sort of thing, which I advise you not to read. Of course, you can read it if you want, but if it offends you, then don't leave me a review telling me you find it sickening, because I did warn you.

Again, I'm not J.K Rowling. Except on the weekends when I put a blonde wig on my head and go to Harry Potter themed parties, where all the little kids ask me to sign their books. "_Only for ten bucks_" I say, and then they run off and demand money off their parents to pay that nice Mrs. Rowling sitting in the corner over there, collecting the money in a tin. Oh the joys of being a writer! But as today is a weekday, (it's Thursday, though it may not be when I post this (mutters about fanfic three-day ban yet again)) I'm not J.K Rowling. So the characters aren't mine, yadda yadda yadda and all that crap.

* * *

"Its no good Harry, he doesn't want to talk to you."

"But why?" asked Harry exasperatedly, "We've been friends for six years now, and he's just suddenly going to drop me because of who I am?"

Hermione sighed sympathetically. "I had no idea he'd act like this," she said slightly apologetic, and Harry shook his head.

"It's not your fault," he said. "Besides, its not just Ron who's shunned me, take a look around."

Hermione glanced around the library. Upon making eye contact, some people looked down hurriedly, pretending they were engrossed with their work, while others made no attempt to hide the fact that they were staring at them.

"Ignore the idiots," Hermione said loudly for Harry's benefit, casting dirty looks around the library. Something suddenly distracted her and she stood up, pushing back her chair.

"Seamus! Dean!" she called, and then hastily hushed her voice to a whisper as Madam Pince, the librarian, gave her a disapproving glare. "Over here!" Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas walked over to the table where she and Harry sat at her request.

They didn't see Harry as he was obscured by a tall stack of books, but they stopped jerkily when they saw that Hermione wasn't alone. They looked at each other pointedly

"What did you want?" asked Seamus stiffly. Hermione was a little taken aback by his tone, but went on smoothly, "remember last term when you said you'd let me copy up the notes I missed on potions? Well, I was just wondering "

"Sure, sure," said Seamus, "I'll give them to you later." He and Dean quickly turned to go, which annoyed Hermione.

"You won't catch anything you know," she said angrily, but Harry shook his head.

"Don't bother Hermione," he said dejectedly. "I appreciate you trying to help me, but if you take on the whole school like that you're going to end up with no friends left. In fact, being friends with me, even talking to me probably jeopardizes the chance of you ever talking to anyone at Hogwarts again."

"I don't care," said Hermione. "This is bullying, plain and simple." Harry opened his mouth to speak but Hermione went on. "Harry, don't try to argue with me, I saw what happened when Fred and George walked past you yesterday. It may _seem _like a prank, charming your books so no matter how carefully you carried them, they jumped out of your hands and ran away from you, but they never pulled pranks on you before, did they? So why would they start now?"

"True," said Harry glumly, who had heard Fred whisper in his ear, "that's for being queer," while Hermione was chasing his potions book, which was trying to run into the great hall.

"Listen, we have potions next, we better hurry. You know what Snape's like. And now he knows your... " her voice trailed off and she looked embarrassed. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You can say it Hermione!" he said, as they walked to the classroom.

"Yes of course, erm...now he knows you're er...ahem, gay, well, he'll be looking for any reason at all to punish us."

"Not like he did anyway," said Harry. He suddenly thought about something. "Listen, erm... I'll understand if you say no, and please don't feel pressured, because you've done so much for me already, but er...well, I know you and Ron are dating and everything but, well, would you mind if you sat next to me in potions? Its just that I won't –"

"I was already planning to," said Hermione. "To say that I am disgusted with Ron's behaviour is an understatement." She paused hesitatingly. "But, you know that...well, I do love him Harry. And I can't just cut him out of my life forever."

"Oh no, of course not, no," said Harry quickly. "I don't even want to cut him out of my life, not that I have a choice as such."

"You'll be fine," said Hermione distractedly. She looked rather worried now. "Harry, we're late," she said. "Snape's already talking and it looks like everyone's doing some sort of written test." She clamped a hand over her mouth and looked stricken. "He did warn us about this! He said at the end of last term that he'll be springing exam tests on us at any time."

"Well...I guess this is one of those times," Harry said unnecessarily, and boldly pushed open the door, with Hermione trailing timidly behind him.

A few of the students looked up when they heard the door enter. Draco whispered something to the Slytherin table, who sniggered. Ron was staring fixatedly at his test paper, though Harry knew he knew they were standing there from the way his ears burned a deep red colour.

"Well, well, well, look who's late," sneered Snape. "Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger have no doubt been doing each others hair and painting their nails."

Draco laughed loudly and to Harry's dismay, everyone else in the class followed his lead.

Hermione's voice shook as she spoke to Snape. "We were just in the library, professor."

Snape looked unimpressed. His voice however, was softer when he replied to her. "Perhaps it is better that you make...the right company next time," he said smoothly. "I assure you it would be in your best interests to follow the lead of the rest of your class."

Harry boiled with suppressed rage, and Hermione looked angry and frightened at Snape's words. The pair stood there for a moment, before making their way to a spare table.

"Oh no, no no," he said, steering her away from the chair she perched herself on. "No, you sit _here_," he said, guiding her towards the seat next to Ron, who gave Hermione a mean look.

"And you," he said, turning back round to Harry, "can stay there. Alone." He gave a satisfied nod, and Harry bent his head down to the table, with silent tears forming in his eyes. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

* * *

Yup, I know that was a shorter chapter, but it's just a filler really until the next one. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it nonetheless, and please, review!!! Even if you didn't like it, tell me why! I like and encourage all feedback, good or bad. (But preferably good lol.) From Jordan xx. 


	3. The revelation revealed

Woohoo chapter number three! Well, actually, this was originally chapter number two, before I decided to put in another chapter in between this one and the first. There's a quick fact for you!

You know how it goes now. I'm not J.K Rowling. Although I _do _suffer from slight schizophrenia, so sometimes I might tell you that I am. And then I'd change personalities, and suddenly become Justin Timberlake. But personality disorders aside, I'm not her, so I don't own any of the characters. And if I did, I would certainly make them more sexually advanced! The first book would have been titled Harry Potter and the joys of jerking off, and would have only gotten more explicit as they went on. See, now wouldn't you have preferred ME to come up with Harry Potter?...Ah, didn't quite think so.

This story also contains strong language and scenes that younger readers may find offensive. (Oh, the ratings association are _so _naïve! Don't they realize that there are seven year olds in the world that know more swear words than me?!) It also contains severe homosexual and homophobic content. Yup, you get homosexual _and _homophobic scenes, you lucky readers you!

Enjoy chapter three!

* * *

"So Potter, when did this – abnormality shall we call it – occur?"

Draco snickered as he watched Snape taunt Harry mercilessly. It was his fourth night back at Hogwarts and because of that stupid Potter being a homo, he, Draco, had to be punished for it, by attending detentions all week. He hoped Snape would really let him have it.

"It's not an abnormality," replied Harry quietly. Snape smirked.

"It's not an abnormality," said Snape in mock revelation. "Well, I certainly find it abnormal, what about you, Malfoy?"

"Oh, yes sir," he said, eager to back up Snape's taunting. "I find it abnormal to let another man stick his di –" he stopped himself saying dick just in time in case Snape didn't approve. "Manhood into another man's butt. I guess Potter likes that sort of thing though, probably turns him on...unless Potter does all the thrusting and Longbottom takes it."

"Longbottom?" said Snape in delighted surprise. "Longbottom and..." he turned to Harry. "...Potter?"

"No" shouted Harry forcefully, while Snape and Draco snickered. Draco loved every minute of Harry's awkwardness, and was half on the verge of thinking that he wouldn't mind coming back for a second week, if it continued like this.

"Ah, not your type Potter?" Snape said.

"I don't think fat, ugly and useless is anybody's type, professor," Draco piped up. He didn't get a laugh from Snape, who still had to keep teacher regulations in order, but he saw him suppress a smile, and that was enough approval for him.

"Don't call him that," Harry roared. Draco smirked as Snape deducted ten points from Gryffindor for shouting.

"Don't forget your place Potter," Snape said coldly. "Just because a light joke was made about your boyfriend, does not –"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND."

"Another ten points from Gryffindor. And a further ten will be deducted if there are any more outbursts from you again Potter."

Draco could hardly contain his gleefulness as he watched Harry sit there, suppressing all his rage. Snape stared at him, trying to goad him into saying something again, but saw it didn't work, so tried a different tactic.

"Well, just because you're a...homosexual," he spat the last word as if it left a disgusting taste in his mouth, "I suppose you must still have some taste. I suppose Malfoy is more your type?"

Draco's head shot up in annoyance. He didn't want Snape to bring him into this, that wasn't funny at all. But Harry's response angered him further.

"Malfoy? Taste? How can those two words be in the same sentence without contradicting each other? Malfoy is about as much my type as...as...Professor Umbridge is yours," he said, trying not to think of such an utterly revolting match in his head.

"Another ten points for your insolence Potter."

But Draco barely registered Harry's further downfall. His mouth hung open in shock. It wasn't like he particularly wanted Faggy Potter (he laughed inwardly at his little quip) to be fawning over him, but he had actually turned around and said that Malfoy wasn't his type? That you couldn't use Malfoy and taste in the same sentence? But...he was attractive, wasn't he? Why didn't he like him? Everyone liked him. Everyone thought he was good looking...didn't they?

"Yeah...well...er...your not getting me anyway Potter" Draco sneered. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't if you were the last guy on the planet Malfoy," Harry said plainly.

"That's enough chit-chat now," said Snape, clearly annoyed that Draco had let Harry into winning their little tiff. "Get on with your work."

Right now, Draco hated everything about Harry. From the way his head was bent to the desk, from the way his quill sounded, scratching on the parchment, from the way he acted so damn cocky all the time. The boy who lived. Huh, the boy who turned out to be a closet case more like.

A sudden crash interrupted his thoughts and the three of them looked up at the ceiling.

"Peeves," Snape grimaced, getting up from his chair and marching out of the room. "I'll wring his neck."

"That's not physically possible," Harry said softly as Snape left the room. He poked his head around the door.

"A further ten, I think Potter."

Draco waited until he heard Snape's footsteps disappear up the hall, before turning to Harry.

"Ninety points from Snape deducted from Gryffindor all in one week. Your house is going to be disappointed in you Potter. Still, can't say I blame them, with their mascot golden boy wonder turning out to be a homo."

"Oh be quiet Malfoy, your sounding like a broken record," Harry said dismissively. Draco jumped to his feet.

"You don't even care," he said, disgustedly, walking over to Harry. "You're proud of it aren't you? You like being a dirty queer freak."

Harry sat quietly throughout Draco's outburst, and Draco walked back to his seat huffily. His eye caught the open door of Snape's cupboard. He glanced behind him to see if anyone was watching, and his sharp hearing confirmed that there were no footsteps approaching. Ignoring Harry's slightly shocked stare, Draco walked into the cupboard, and started rummaging through Snape's supplies.

He came across a bottle of Veritaserum, and his eyes lit up gleefully as a cruel plan formed in his mind. Making sure Harry didn't see, he stuffed the small bottle into his pocket and made a great deal of exclaiming loudly, "Nothing but junk in here," as he walked out. Harry was still staring at him. "What do you want?" he snarled. "You want this?" he asked, grabbing his crotch. "Ha, too bad homo," he said, and walked back to his seat smirking.

* * *

"Right, repeat what I've just said to you."

Goyle's face scrunched up in confusion. He racked his brains for a minute before his face lit up.

"I remember," he said slowly. "Me and Goyle –"

"No, you're Goyle!" Draco said impatiently.

"Oh yeah," chuckled Goyle good-naturedly. "Me and _Crabbe_ go to the locker room and we er...er..."

"Oh for goodness sake," cried Draco losing his temper. He put his hands on Goyle's shoulders and pulled his face close to his so they were about an inch apart. "Now, listen to me Goyle, listen hard. I'm only going to say this once more, okay? ONCE MORE."

Goyle nodded, his expression the very epitome of desperate concentration.

"Right, I want you and Crabbe to go," and Draco ran two fingers over the palm of his hand, imitating walking, "to the locker room while Harry is attending quidditch practice...you know what quidditch is don't you?" Goyle nodded. "Good," said Draco. "Then I want you to pour this," and he produced a bottle from his pocket, "into Harry's water bottle, okay?"

Goyle nodded blankly, and Draco sighed. "Do you understand?" he said. Goyle nodded again. "Repeat the plan to me," said Draco disbelievingly.

Goyle scratched his head, rather apelike. "We er – Crabbe and me we er – go to the quidditch practice and then we go to the er...the er...locker room and we pour the stuff in the bottle in er...Harry's water bottle?" He looked at Draco questioningly, who looked delighted.

"Well done Goyle, it only took you half an hour this time!" he produced a cookie from behind his back and gave it to him as a reward. Goyle scoffed it down, and Draco sent him to find Crabbe.

He pulled out a small device from his robes and held it to his mouth. Pushing down a button, he said a few test words, and then pushed down another. His voice flooded back to him and he smiled to himself triumphantly. His tape recorder was working, and he would have something to blackmail Potter with. He'd ask him what he really thought of Weasley and Granger, and all of his other Gryffindor friends, and then threaten him with the idea of spreading it around school. He congratulated himself gleefully. He forgot how clever he was sometimes.

* * *

Draco watched the others leave the locker room one by one. He waited for Harry to come out, but when he counted all of the players that left but one, he grinned to himself even more. Harry was left alone in the locker room; the plan would work even better!

The quidditch training had gone well, something that infuriated Draco and fuelled his hatred of Harry even more. Especially when Harry managed to catch the snitch in less than three minutes. It was the fifth day of school and already he was acting like every bit of the hero. Still, it was fun to see his slight downfall. Most of his teammates weren't speaking to him, something that angered Angelina, the team captain. Most people were acting like he was invisible throughout the school. Apart from Hermione, not many people were talking to him, something that Draco had gleefully pointed out at every opportunity.

He walked over to the locker room door, pushed it open and was greeted with the sight of Harry taking a swig from his bottle. He looked at Draco wearily.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing..." Draco said airily. "Just wanted to ask...are you a disgusting queer?"

Harry's face snapped into lifelessness, and his voice was monotonous when he spoke. "No," he replied.

Draco was confused. Harry certainly _looked _as though he was under Veritaserum, but he just asked him a question and he'd replied no to it...it suddenly dawned on Draco the mistake he made.

"Are you gay?" he asked Harry.

"Yes," he replied dully, eyes glazed over. Draco smiled, and took the tape recorder from his robe. "Right, lets get things started shall we? Hermione Granger...what's the most awful thing you've thought about her?"

Harry replied boringly, "that she looks like a deformed beaver."

Draco snickered and asked his next question. "What's the most awful thing you've thought about Ron Weasley?"

"That he uses my friendship for money because he has none of his own."

Draco could hardly contain his jubilance at these confessions. "Do you have a crush on Ron?" he asked, thinking that he might as well get humiliate Ron if he ever played the tape.

"No."

"Who do you have a crush on?" asked Draco, smiling with anticipation.

"Draco Malfoy."

Draco almost dropped the tape recorder as though it was burning hot. "What â€ what did you say?" he asked in a whisper.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry repeated in a dull tone.

Draco smiled a cruel smile to himself, and nodded. "I think we can continue now," he said, as he thought up more questions...

* * *

Woo another chapter gone by! And I'm not sure if Veritaserum makes the drinker glazed and out-of-their-body so they can't remember the effects, but it does in my story, okay? And please leave reviews! Thanks, from Jordan xx. 


	4. The plot thickens

Hi, it's time for chapter number four. You know the drill by now. This contains boy on boy action, so if that aint your thing, don't bombard me with whiny reviews saying, "ugh it's gross," because frankly, erm...I don't care.

And although I told the police officers I was J.K Rowling and I was just locked out of my home, and that's why I was going to put a brick through the window, when they caught me attempting to break into her house and read book six, I'm not really. But shhh, don't tell them!

Hope you enjoy chapter three!

* * *

Harry wondered for what seemed like the millionth time that day why he ever agreed to meet Draco by the whomping willow that night. He should have known that he was just pulling a prank on him when he told him to meet him there at midnight.

"But why?" Harry has asked suspiciously, but Draco just narrowed his eyes. "Its worth your while Potter," was all that he said, and Harry decided to go and see what it was about.

In his wildest dreams, he thought about Draco confessing his love to him, before putting that wishful fantasy out of his head. By the way he treated him in detention five nights ago, there was no way he had feelings for Harry. Still, he dreamed wistfully at night about Draco holding him tenderly, Draco kissing him roughly, and Draco naked with him in his bed, making love passionately.

"Potter."

Draco's commanding voice startled him and he spun around. "M-Malfoy," stuttered Harry, thrown off guard a little after thinking lewd thoughts about him just seconds before. Draco sneered.

"Guess what tonight is Potter?" he asked.

"Er...Thursday?" Harry guessed. Draco rolled his eyes.

"It's actually Friday," he said, holding out his watch that read 12:03am, "but I'm not talking about that anyway. Its not just Friday...it's a special night."

"Well er...why is it a special night?" asked Harry, his heart slightly beating. Draco's mysterious manner was off-putting. Draco smiled.

"Tonight is the night that you will become my slave, Potter."

"What?" asked Harry incredulously. What the hell was Draco talking about? He knew he was arrogant, but to actually think he would become his slave? Why the hell would he think that?

Draco laughed out loud at Harry's confusion, and Harry glared at him.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" he spat. Draco delved a hand into the pocket of his robe and pulled out something that Harry couldn't see. His heart skipped a couple of beats, and his mouth went dry as his own voice rang back at him through the grounds.

"The worst thing I have ever thought about Dumbledore is the fact that he is trying to live his dreams through me, because he's too old and past it to do them himself."

Harry's mouth dropped open but he remained frozen in his position, unable to do, or say, anything. Draco smiled wider at his misfortune.

"Sometimes I just want everybody in school to drop dead and leave me the hell alone."

Harry shook his head weakly, begging his dull-sounding voice to stop. He knew at once that he had somehow been tricked into drinking veritaserum and Draco must have recorded him confessing his inner secrets. He suddenly felt violated and vulnerable, and Draco laughed loudly.

"Do you want me to go on Potter?" he cackled, pressing the stop button. "Because I have plenty more. My particular favourite is the one where you confess that you want Ron and Hermione to break up because you feel that Hermione deserves better than 'that homophobic bastard.'"

Harry closed his eyes and uttered a low groan.

"Or we could listen to the one where you confess your love for me."

Harry's eyes snapped open and Draco laughed again. "Yeah, you confessed it all. So now unless you want this tape to be spread around the school – and I'm sure they would _love _to hear you wishing they would "drop dead" as you so kindly put it – you will become my slave." He sneered. "It's probably turning you on, isn't it? The thought of doing my dirty laundry...bet you'll jack off over my boxers, won't you queer?"

Harry felt a sick feeling in his stomach and he was suddenly desperate. He ran at Draco whose eyes flickered with fright. He turned to run away but Harry tackled him to the ground. He lay on top of his wriggling, writhing body and pinned the arm holding the tape recorder down with his knee.

Draco cried out in pain as Harry applied more pressure. "Give me the tape," snarled Harry. He pushed his knee down onto Draco's arm harder.

"Potter, you hurt me and I'll personally make sure that a tape is given to everyone by owl post and –" He cried out again as Harry applied more pressure to his arm.

"Give me the tape," Harry shouted again, pushing harder on Draco's arm.

"I – ouch – I have copies of it so there's no point in getting this one."

"Liar," fumed Harry.

"Don't believe me? Here," and with that, Draco released the tape recorder onto the grass. Harry snatched it straight away, before looking at Draco tentatively. If Draco were lying, he wouldn't have just given up that one source of evidence like that.

"Ah, you believe me now, eh Potter?"

Harry nodded dumbly.

"Get off me then...and that's an order...slave."

Harry released his knee that kept Draco's arm captive and then scrambled up to his feet. Draco did the same, dusting off his robes, before turning to Harry with a twisted smile on his face.

"In fact, you do it," he said, turning his back to Harry. "And if there's one speck of dust left on there, I'll make sure the tape gets played at breakfast."

Harry dusted Draco's robes, hating every second of this blackmail. He wanted to defy Draco and tell him to screw himself, but he kept imagining the hurt faces of Hermione and everyone else when they heard what he thought about them. He stopped dusting Draco's robes, who turned around and inspected them. He looked slightly displeased.

"Er Potter...there's still some dirt on my ass. Be a pal and get rid of it."

Harry's heartbeat drummed loudly and he felt his face flushing. He absolutely despised Draco at the moment, but the thought of touching another mans ass was turning him on. He felt his dick starting to stiffen, and he swore inwardly. He didn't want to get turned on by this, but he couldn't help it as he dusted Draco's ass.

"Turning you on, is it Potter?" he sneered. "Probably, because according to one of your confessions, having sex with me is your biggest fantasy. This probably comes in the top ten though, eh?" He suddenly pulled his robes away. "Okay, that's enough, I don't want you to enjoy this too much." His eyes lit up and he slowly smiled. Harry didn't like the look on his face and wondered what cruelty he was going to inflict next.

"Lets see just how much you enjoyed it, shall we? Strip."

That last word hit Harry like a bullet, and he reeled in shock. "W-what?" he stammered. Draco grinned wider.

"You heard me. Strip. Take your clothes off and show me how much that excited you." Harry didn't move. "NOW," roared Draco and Harry quickly took his robe off. He prayed for his erection to disappear and the fright of becoming Draco's slave was helping matters, making his dick go limp. But every time he thought of becoming Draco's slave, washing his laundry as he had said he'd make him do, cleaning his room, perhaps seeing him getting undressed...his dick gave a twinge of excitement and grew again.

He was down to his boxer shorts now, and he hesitated to take them off, hoping Draco wouldn't make him go through with it. He had no such luck.

"Come on, boxers off too," he ordered with his arms folded.

"Why do you want me to take them off, huh? Do you want to see me naked? Is this all a plot to turn YOU on?" Harry spat. Draco walked over to him and backhanded him in the face.

Harry's face was flung sideward as the force of the blow caused his cheek to be inflamed a crimson colour. He forced himself not to hit Draco back, or do anything that would make him play the tape, the thought Hermione's dejected face if it was ever played, imprinted in his mind again. Draco looked slightly happy at the fact that he didn't attempt do fight back, and slapped him again, more roughly, as though testing him. Harry did nothing and Draco was satisfied.

"Boxers off. Now."

Harry knew he had no choice, and complied with Draco's order.

Draco's eyebrows shot up in slight amusement at Harry's vulnerability. He sniggered at Harry desperately covering his dick with his hands.

"Move your hands."

Harry uttered a low groan of helplessness as he took them away slowly.

"After touching my ass you haven't got an erection?" Draco asked in surprise. Harry narrowed his eyes in confusion. He blatantly had an erection, what was Draco talking about? He realised what Draco was doing when he gave a double take.

"Oh, sorry Potter, that IS your erection," he said in overtly fake tones of surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that I think I was aged about...five since I could remember my dick being that small."

He laughed at his little dig at Harry. "Well, I better be going now, its quite late, I want some sleep." He turned to go, and Harry bent down to put his clothes back on. "Er, what do you think you're doing?" Draco asked. Harry looked at him confused.

"I er...I'm going to... go back inside?" he said questioningly. Draco smiled cruelly and shook his head.

"No, I'm going back inside. You're waiting here."

Harry spluttered. "WHAT?"

"Don't talk to me like that slave," said Draco coldly, "or I'll extend the time you stay here for two hours." He paused, in apparent deep thought. "In fact, yeah, I _will _extend the time for your cheek Potter. Two hours. You will spend two hours here, naked. Then, and only then, do I give you permission to go in. Oh and if you move before then, or try and put your clothes on – and believe me, I _will _know – I'll turn your life into a living hell."

He walked away, laughing at his new position of power as Harry stood alone, and submissively naked.

* * *

Woo, another chapter gone by. So now it seems that Harry is Draco's slave. Who knows what sort of torture Draco will put Harry through? Well, me. And you, if you read the next chapter, so make sure you do! And please review! Thanks!! Jordan xx. 


	5. Rude Awakenings

Fifth chapter and you should know how it works by now. This story contains homosexual and homophobic content. Both severe. I'll try and keep it at an R rating, but I aint making any promises. Though if fanfiction are ready to delete my story, maybe I'll turn it down for them lol. Ah, who am I kidding, I'll tone it all the way down to a G if they told me to lol.

This is a fic that contains boy-on-boy action. With some dominance, brutality, and nastiness thrown in. If this aint your thing, don't read it knowing you'll most likely throw up/be offended/or throw up after being offended and then come and kill me.

You may have seen me on MTV fanatics. I was the one with the "I love J.K Rowling" tattoo on my chest. And you may have seen my birth certificate with the name "Joanne Rowling" on it after I legally changed my name. And I'm sorry if I fooled you, but I'm not her. I'm just a crazy psycho fan of hers. smiles

And yay, I have some reviews! So I'll respond to them

**Thank you **_Hayley S_**, I hope I updated fast enough for you lol. Sorry to have left it on a cliffhanger, but don't worry you can read the next chapter now!**

**Hi **_Lampshadesrgreat_, **(By the way – I think they're great too!) Yeah Hogwarts is really homophobic and stupid. Well, in my story it is anyway lol.**

**Yay I got my first critique lol, I think that's the right word to use anyway, from **_Svetlana Lvova_, **(is your name Russian? I learnt some Russian before!) Anyway, Harry is in a difficult position at the moment, well, you know Harry, blowing everything out of proportion. I was going to include something that would make him keep his abuse a secret even more in the first chapters, but decided to save it for a later day. Oh, and I'm just interested, though you don't have to share the advice, but what would you do if you were in the situation? Its just that you said its an easy one to get out of, and I want to know if there's a glaringly obvious plot hole that's gone undiscovered by me, lol.**

**I agree **_DarkAngel_ **but as you'll find out in this chapter it isn't all that bad for Harry...**

**And thank you **_ViXin _**for your kind compliments!!!**

Thank you to all the reviewers!!! And now, I give you chapter five!

* * *

"Come on, what's wrong with you?"

"N-Nothing, its nothing."

"Well...get to it then."

"I _can't._"

"Why not?"

"Not while _he's _there watching," Pansy said, jerking her thumb in Harry's direction.

"Ah, he aint looking, he's too busy doing my homework," consoled Draco, "Isn't that right Potter?" he added cockily.

Harry said nothing but continued to do Draco's homework. The only thing that stopped him going over there and ramming the parchment (and the quill for that matter) up his ass was the thought of Hermione's tear stained face as she heard Harry call her "a deformed beaver," and loads more terrible things. He was losing an incredible amount of consideration for everyone else's feelings however. The way they had shunned him, and in some cases – as Hermione had correctly pointed out – bullied him, had at first weakened, but now infuriated him. He had been well liked before, not the easiest person to get on with, or the most stable for that matter, but he was still generally respected and had a lot of friends. Now, however, he had lost most of them, including one of his best friends, save for a handful.

Angelina Johnson, captain of the quidditch team still spoke to him. Harry had thought it was more for the sake of winning the quidditch cup than actually _wanting _to talk to him, but after a practice where a bludger was knocked full force into his face amidst much laughter, she had kindly made sure he was okay.

"Listen," she said, "I know things are tough, but you'll get through it." Though her words were few, they touched Harry, and he vowed never to think ill thoughts about her, no matter how hard or tough she overworked them in practice.

Luna Lovegood was another person that spoke to him. She drifted over with a vague, serene look on her face.

"Hi Harry," she said dreamily. "So, are you and Hermione still dating or am I in with a chance?"

Harry looked at her confused. "Er...me and Hermione aren't dating. We never have done. And Luna...It's hard to imagine that you haven't heard already, but I'm gay."

Luna's expression remained in a trance-like state. "So am I," she said softly.

Harry couldn't help but stare in shock and he got a vague idea of how Hermione and Ron had felt when he had told them. "Well, er...great," he said recovering from the shock. "That's great Luna."

She nodded smilingly. "So, now I know you and Hermione aren't – and never did – date, how about me and you do?" she suggested. Harry looked at her blankly.

"Er...I'm gay, didn't you hear me? And you just told me you were too."

Luna nodded, a smile still attached to her face. "I am. I'm gay and happy like a child on a summers day." Realization dawned on Harry, and he suddenly felt a strong impulse to laugh.

He bit the inside of his cheeks, and replied, "well Luna, you know as friends, I guess, sure...we could go on a date sometime, yeah." He was glad he gave that answer as Luna's face lit up in happiness.

"Thanks Harry," she said, embracing him in a hug, and she spent the rest of her day delightfully informing people that she and Harry were going on a friendly date, and that they were both "happily gay."

But apart from those two, and of course, Hermione, not many were speaking to him. Ginny spoke a few words, but looked so worried like she was going to get caught Harry had sent her on her way. Colin Creevey still took pictures of Harry, and nodded whenever he saw him, but the pair didn't speak anymore. And Neville, boldly walking over to Harry, who sat on the very edge of the Gryffindor table alone, sat down and ate dinner with him one evening, proclaiming that he didn't care what people thought, that he knew Harry was still Harry and the fact that he was gay changed nothing.

Though it still pained him, he was glad that he knew who his real friends were. But he was still suffering nonetheless. After a cold night outside, naked, he had rushed back into his dorm, almost falling to sleep as he staggered back inside, to find that his suitcase had been rummaged through, with his personal items strewn all over the room, his bed sheets had been ripped and slashed and his bed hangings had been pulled down. It was nothing that his wand couldn't handle, but it was the fact that his former friends were doing it to him, that hurt more than anything.

A few times he was on the verge of telling Hermione what Draco was doing. But that would mean that he'd have to confess what he'd said about her. He didn't mean it, he probably thought it when he was in a heated argument, or a foul mood with her, but he knew she'd still be upset. And she might turn on him and that was something that Harry couldn't bear. It hurt enough losing Ron without Hermione too. And if Draco ever carried out his threat, he'd lose all the others that were speaking to him too, and then he'd really be alone.

He then thought about telling Dumbledore, but Dumbledore had been annoyingly unavailable through the last week. Professor McGonagall crossed his mind but he didn't feel comfortable talking about something as private as this. Especially as how he'd have to reveal that he had once thought that she was clinging to Dumbledore for all it was worth so she'd be set for life.

He thought about the others back at Grimmauld Place, but when he had told them before he was set to go, they hadn't exactly been friendly. Lupin had raised a high arched eyebrow while Mad-Eye's electric blue eye spun in quick rotation, looking him all over accusingly. It was only Tonks who had bid him goodbye, and even then, she was embarrassed for him. He was scared of what Hagrid thought, and he couldn't bear to see him turn away in disgust.

So he was well and truly desolate and alone. But there was a small niggling voice that kept saying in the back of his mind, "_maybe you don't **want** to be helped._" He had ignored it at first. Why would he _want _to be in this situation? That would be stupid. But all the same, he felt his dick stirring every time Draco spoke to him in a sharp, commanding voice, so that's how he was in Draco's bedroom, laboriously doing his care for magical creatures homework. Draco hadn't mentioned to anyone that Harry was his slave, and it was only using his invisibility cloak that Harry had managed to get into his bedroom without anyone knowing. When Draco had walked in half an hour later after him, he was accompanied by Pansy, who stopped in mid-kiss when she saw him.

"Whats HE doing here?" she screeched with her loud voice, and Draco clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up," he hissed. "He's here doing my homework, and don't you DARE tell anyone."

She stared disbelievingly at Harry, and then at Draco. A small smile formed on her face.

"How did you get him to do that?" she asked. Draco shrugged casually, and lay down on his bed, hands behind his head in a relaxed pose.

"Simple," he said. "He knows that I rule."

Pansy smirked, and crawled provocatively over to Draco on the bed.

"And you know I rule too, don't you babe?" Draco said. Pansy nodded, licking her lips.

"Well, get to work then," Draco said, closing his eyes. He heard his zipper being zipped down, and his trousers being slipped down to his ankles. But after that, nothing. He sat up angrily, and Pansy whined about not being able to suck him off while Harry was in the room.

"I don't care if he's doing your homework, he's still there," she whined.

Draco started to get even more annoyed, but thought better of it, and shrugged, feigning casualness. "Fine," he said offhandedly, "If you don't feel up to the job, get out."

Pansy's eyes widened and she pleaded for Draco to reconsider. But Draco had other plans and wouldn't budge. Giving Harry a filthy look as though it was his fault, Pansy reluctantly stormed out of the room.

"Remember, if you tell anyone, its over between us. I mean it Pansy," Draco called. She responded with a huff and slammed the door.

Draco clicked his fingers and Harry turned round. Although he couldn't stand the sight of Draco standing there so cockily, taunting him, and using him like trash, he knew what was going to happen next and it excited him. He had never did anything with a boy, and years of sexual fantasies and frustration had been taking a toll, and as he walked over to Draco, his legs slightly shook in nervous apprehension.

"Knees."

The simple yet harsh commanded embarrassed Harry, but thrilled him at the same time. He got down to his knees and was faced with the growing bulge in Draco's boxers. He licked his lips slightly, and Draco sneered. He looked up at Draco staring down at him and felt powerless. He also felt turned on.

"This is for my benefit rather than yours Potter," he informed. "I've heard fags give great blowjobs and want to put that to the test. If you use any teeth, I'll fucking punch you so hard you won't have any left and you'd be able to deep throat my whole fucking arm."

This trash talk made Harry's dick excitedly twinge, and all thoughts of hatred for Draco vanished as his balls sensationally tingled. He pulled down Draco's boxers and took all of his dick eagerly into his mouth. He heard Draco utter a low groan above him, and he sucked more vigorously. Feeling Draco's hips buck back and forth, he just opened his mouth wide and let Draco face fuck him. He was getting more and more faster and suddenly grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair. Harry allowed his face to be used for Draco's pleasure and knew he would climax soon. He felt Draco's salty spunk hit the back of his throat and eagerly swallowed the thick wads he was shooting.

* * *

Wooo what a way to end with a horny sex scene, hell yeah! I don't like the way Harry has turned out to be so submissive and meek though lol. It's sorta developed a bit out of hand from my original storyline, lol. Don't worry, I'm gonna get it back on track and in the next chapter, something MAJOR will happen, and I mean MAJOR! Wanna know what happens? Tune in to the next instalment! Please, leave reviews, thanks – Jordan xxx. 


	6. Delightful loophole

Time for chapter number six and I have a feeling it's going to be a hard one to write. As you know (or maybe you don't) this story contains homophobic and homosexual content in it. Both explicitly severe. You'll read about boy-on-boy action, boy-on-boy violence and boy-on-boy other stuff, most likely. If you've read the above and already decided that this story is going to be far too disgusting for your delicate eyes then please don't read it. Well, you can if you want, but then don't review me saying "ugh it was gross, I'm never going to be able to live my life properly again," because I'll just laugh.

These characters are mine. Yup, you read it right, they're mine. Not J.K Rowlings. I was the one that came up with the idea of Harry Potter and muggles and Hogwarts and Snape and Draco and Hermione and Hagrid, which is why I'm the one writing fanfiction and she's getting millions for the books, movies, toys and other countless pieces of merchandise. Life is so depressing sometimes, lol.

And woah, what's with the reviews coming in so fast?! Not that I mind of course, it's excellent, but still, I'm shocked lol! Anyway here's my responses:

**First off, thanks to **_Ura_, **I hope I updated fast enough for you!**

**Next thanks to **_Svetlana Lvova_,** for your length contribution, lol. I do agree with most of your comments, especially the one about the tape recorders not working. Also, I don't have knowledge on teacher regulations and how bureaucracy's work; I'm just writing this for fun to be honest. But some of your comments were a little...not unfair, but...well, I don't know the word. To my knowledge, J.K Rowling hasn't mentioned gay students in Hogwarts before, so even though you seriously doubt Harry's the first, if it hasn't been proven, well, it hasn't been proven. And also, for Harry (at least, the Harry in my story) this is exciting, it sexually excites him and while he sometimes should be dealing with the matter with his brain, he thinks with his dick instead. But your comments were extremely helpful and I'm glad you came back to explain what you meant!**

**Thank you **_cmere1 _**I'm glad you liked that line, lol. Its one of my favourites. And yeah, who wouldn't want to be Draco's slave?! I know that if he asked me I wouldn't think twice, lol ;) And thanks for the warning about Deeply Offended – they reported you to ff? Bitch! Well, at least you still posted the uncut version on your website. That Harry/Draco/BDSM story...well, lets just say that the page is bookmarked and I visit it a LOT of times, lol! And I didn't know it was you who wrote the Harry/Draco love parody, lmao! Pure brilliance :D**

**Thanks to **_Aveeno Baby_**for your comments! I hope I updated fast enough for you!!!**

**Thanks **_Hokuspokus _**(love the new nickname!) I'm glad you like both of the stories, lol. I hope I updated fast enough and I hope the MAJOR (Yes, I have to type it in capitals lol) thing that happens in this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**Hi **_Jojo the Jellyfish_, **thanks for your review! Harry doesn't want to tell Hermione because as revealed in the last chapter, he kind of likes the kinky abuse. And if Draco was giving it, who wouldn't?! As for Voldermort, he isn't gone, but he doesn't make an appearance in the story. He's mentioned a couple of times though, either in this chapter or the next.**

**Hi **_PrincessPepper_, **(Bows at your feet) I can't believe you read my story, I'm so honoured!! Lol, my original plan wasn't to make Draco into a bastard, I wanted to make it a nice love story like yours, but then I tried to write some romance, and I kept comparing it to yours and it didn't match up, so then I made it into a dominance story instead lol. Lol, the question of why Draco lets Harry suck him off is one of the first answered in the story, so I hope you like his reason! Thanks for your comments, I'm seriously so flattered that you read my story! And I hope you like this chapter too. (By the way, you need to update as well :P)**

**Thanks **_Picc136_ **for your comments! Yup, Snape is bordering on evil, maybe even sadistic, and although I haven't thought it out yet, I hope his downfall (if he gets one at all) will be huge! And technically, it _was _rape, but Harry isn't complaining, if you know what I mean!**

**Thanks for the review **_DarkAngel, _**Yup, Draco was certainly pleased. But if they ever did do it, do you really think that dominant Draco would ever let Harry top? Draco Malfoy aint nobody's bitch, lol!**

Thanks to all the reviewers!! And now here's chapter six. (By the way, I wish I hadn't made such a big deal about the MAJOR thing being revealed lol. I don't even know if its that big a deal, but it does change the storyline dramatically lol.) Hope you like it!

* * *

"So...what does this mean between us, Draco?"

Harry knew that he had asked a forbidden question when Draco backhanded him neatly across the face. Draco threw his clothes at him roughly.

"Get changed," he said sharply. "The sight of your body is making me ill."

Harry changed as quickly as he could, and then looked at Draco, who was still lying naked, spread out full length on his bed.

"Get out."

The short command was harsh to Harry and he didn't comply with it. He looked at Draco questioningly. Draco grew annoyed.

"Didn't you hear me?" he said. "Get OUT."

"But...I thought that..." began Harry.

"...I loved you?" finished Draco sneeringly. "I'm not queer like you, Potter."

This hurt Harry more than the slap that Draco had given him moments before. His heart raced furiously, and he felt a stirring sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. His eyes slowly brimmed with tears. "But, but...you and me, we just..."

"...had sex?" concluded Draco, finishing off Harry's sentence again. He smirked. "I don't know what constitutes as love for you homo's Potter, but sticking your ass in the air while I pound it does not mean I love you. I _despise _you. I'm doing this because I can't _stand_ you."

Each word stabbed Harry's heart dismally.

"You're just a bitch," Draco said, smiling cruelly. "My bitch. A hole. A whore. A cumdumpster, even. You're my slave. I commanded you to suck me off, and you did. I commanded you to let me fuck you, and you stuck your ass in the air like a cheap hooker. And now I'm commanding you to leave my room and you're not doing it, which might result in me sending out the tapes first thing tomorrow morning."

The last comment snapped Harry back into reality and he shook his head dazedly. He'd forgotten about the tapes, the blackmail, and the emotional cruelty that Draco held over him. When they'd had sex, it was amazing. Draco gave it rough and violent, and although Harry would have preferred it to be passionate, it was sex at the end of it, and he had enjoyed it. He'd felt love for Draco for providing him with this enjoyment, but to have him throw it back in his face, and then degrading him at the same time hurt like hell.

Turning, he picked up the cloak, wrapped it miserably around himself and opened the door to go.

"Same time tomorrow slave," Draco called. Harry closed the door in response.

* * *

"I'm just so confused," said Hermione.

"Me too," said Harry glumly.

"I hate him Harry, I really do," confessed Hermione, looking over at Ron sitting next to his brothers as they ate breakfast the next morning, "but at the same time, I love him. I just love him _so_ much."

"I know the feeling," said Harry, looking over at the Slytherin table. Draco wasn't there.

"You love him, don't you?" said Hermione softly.

Harry turned to her in shock. She smiled, an expression on her face that Harry couldn't make out.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"You love Draco," repeated Hermione. "But he's blackmailing you isn't he?"

Harry was stunned. "How do you know?"

Hermione smiled mysteriously. "I just do," she said. "And I'm not hurt by the comments you made, Harry. Everyone gets angry sometimes. I'm more hurt about the fact that you didn't tell me."

Harry went to answer her, but a flurry of owls came in at that moment dropping cassette tapes in front of everyone. At the same time, a giant walked in and everyone screamed, including Harry. He closed his eyes in terror and when he opened them again, he was the only one in the hall. He turned to run, but felt his legs stuck to the floor. As the giant advanced towards him, Harry saw it was Draco. He had his trademark smirk on his face and Harry knew that this meant trouble.

"Time to die, Potter," he said cruelly.

"No," he cried defiantly.

"To think," he continued with a sneer, "that _you _were put in Gryffindor. This is truly Hufflepuff behaviour."

* * *

Harry awoke with a start breathing heavily and rapidly. He sat up, fumbled for his glasses, and put them on, his dorm surroundings sliding back into focus. His heart slowed down a little, and he relaxed, swallowing a couple of times out of fear. It was just a dream.

He crashed back down on his pillow, and then turned it over as it was covered with sweat where he had been tossing and turning furiously. He was used to having such vivid dreams, but after experiencing this one, he felt emotionally guilty. The way Hermione had said, "I was more hurt about the fact that you didn't tell me," made him feel absolutely remorseful. It was just a dream, but that was something that Hermione _would _say. Why was he keeping it from her?

_Because you like what Draco's doing to you_ said a small voice in the back of his mind. Harry had been fighting it before, but he felt oddly safe in his dorm room, and began to open up to this voice.

"I do like it," he admitted silently to the voice. "But I'm also doing it to protect Hermione. And the others."

_Protect them from what?_

"From..." and then Harry stopped. What _was _he protecting them from? "From what I said," he thought falteringly, back to the voice.

_Everyone says things they don't mean_,said the voice wisely, _Look at Ron._

Harry peered back the curtain surrounding his bed slowly. Ron was sprawled out on his back with his mouth open. Harry smiled, and then remembering that he and Ron weren't friends, his smile faded.

"He hates me," he thought to the voice.

_Do you hate him?_

"No."

_Even though he uses your friendship for money?_

"NO," thought Harry violently, "No, I didn't mean that when I thought it. I was just in a bad mood."

_Ah, _said the voice, _you didn't mean it. _

Harry knew that the voice was right, but he didn't want this to end with Malfoy. "But what if they don't react so nicely?" he thought to the voice, "I'll be hated forever. I don't want that to happen."

_Oh stop feeling so sorry for yourself, _the voice suddenly snapped. _What Malfoy said in your dream was right, you're meant to be a Gryffindor. Face up to the consequences._

Harry sighed. He knew the voice was making sense, but he couldn't give up on Malfoy. "He loves me," he thought softly.

_The bruises say different._

"He had sex with me."

_He fucked you._

He makes me feel good.

There was a pause.

_If this makes you feel good, _said the small voice, _then why do you feel so worthless?_

Harry thought about that for a long time before he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Harry sat nervously in Draco's room finishing his care of magical creatures homework. He hadn't worked up the courage to tell him that it was over yet, and had been putting it off until Draco permitted him to leave. He'd tell him then, and then feign illness the next morning and miss breakfast and everyone's initial reaction, and then maybe he could...

_No _the voice scolded _you'll face up to what you've done and be brave._

He wrote the last sentence on the parchment and looked at Draco nervously, who was busy trying on new robes that his mother had sent him.

"Er...I've finished," he said, not meeting his eyes.

Draco looked at him from the mirror. "Why are you looking so nervous?" he snapped.

"I'm not."

"Then why aren't you looking at me when you talk to me?" he asked. Harry looked at Draco's reflection, but his grey, accusing eyes unnerved him and he looked down to the floor again. Draco marched swiftly over to him and snatched up the parchment.

"You've screwed it up haven't you?" he said, waving the parchment in his face.

"No, no," started Harry, but Draco wouldn't listen. "Take some more of this," he said, holding out some veritaserum, "and then we'll see."

Harry hated taking veritaserum but against his better judgement, he took a tiny sip, wanting to get this whole ordeal over with so he could be released from Draco's hold.

As soon as his eyes dulled over, Draco started asking him questions.

"Did you mess up my homework?" asked Draco.

"No," came the unmotivated response.

"Why were you worried then?" he asked sharply.

"I was scared of telling Draco Malfoy that I no longer wish to be under his control and that he can publish the tapes to whoever he wants," said Harry dully.

Draco's surprise turned to severe range and he drew back his fist to punch Harry in the jaw. Thinking carefully, he lowered his arm and started bombarding Harry with questions.

"Are you prepared to tell Hermione about the blackmail?"

"Yes."

"Shit. Can you honestly take the whole school beating you up constantly if I revealed the tapes?"

"Yes."

"Shit, shit, shit! What about if you were forced to leave Hogwarts because of it, would you still be prepared to do it?"

"Yes."

Draco punched Harry in the gut in frustration. Being under veritaserum, he took the blow, but didn't register the pain. Draco marched around his room in frustration, kicking things as he went past, occasionally kicking Harry too, who sat there obediently, not feeling anything, which infuriated Draco even more.

He asked him more questions where he gave him scenarios where unbearable outcomes occurred. Harry had replied that he would suffer all of them and still let the blackmail end.

Draco didn't know why he was so mad. He wasn't actually scared of getting into trouble for blackmailing him, nor was he scared when he'd be found out of the abuse that he'd put him through. He was just scared of losing Harry. Not in a fag way of course, he thought disgustedly. He didn't love him, not one little bit. And should he take veritaserum, he would have repeated that fact boldly too. But he liked having Harry under his control. It gave him immense power, and immense power was something that appealed to Draco very much. The fact that it was golden-boy Harry that was feeding him this power was even more satisfying, and Draco was desperate to keep him under his thumb for a long time. Sadly, it looked as though it was going to end.

He glanced at the care of magical creatures homework he still had in his hand. Harry's writing was scruffy and illegible and Draco had a hard time reading it.

"Are you sure you did this right?" said Draco.

"Yes," came the monotonous response.

"And it's all correct?" asked Draco suspiciously. "You didn't think you'd pull one over me, now that you want to "come clean," he said, spitting the last words out in a huff.

"Yes."

"Well, lets see then, shall we? Lets go to question number..." his eyes scanned the scruffy writing. "...four," he went on. "What is the... the... I can't read that word... oh, order. What is the order of the... phoenix? I can't even..."

"The order of the phoenix is a secret society founded by Dumbledore," Harry interrupted dully.

Draco stared in fascinated surprise. He was going to ask the difficultly worded question, "What is the order of the phoenix eggs in which they hatch according to size?" but he had a feeling the answer Harry gave led to something big.

"A secret society Dumbledore founded?"

"Yes."

"What does it do?"

"Keeps tabs on death eaters, keeps track on..."

"WHAT?!" Draco asked, in fascinated shock. His mouth was hung open and it slowly turned into a grin. "Tell me everything you know – every little detail – about the order of the phoenix," he said, and grabbed a spare bit of parchment and a quill to write with...

* * *

So that was the MAJOR thing, the cliffhanger lol. I'm sorry if I let anyone down who thought that it would be much bigger than that. Aw, I felt sorry for Harry in this one. Draco is so mean, but oh so hot! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave reviews! Jordan, xxx. 


	7. Revolutionary Resolution

It's time for chapter seven! Unless you suffer from obsessive-compulsive disorder and have a thing about starting things beginning with the number seven, I doubt that you will start reading my story from this chapter. Nevertheless, for those that are, I should warn you that this is a slash story, containing homosexual, homophobic and violent content. And swearing, blood and some other lovely things like that.

I own these characters. And the actors. Yep, I've currently got Daniel, Rupert and Tom locked in my basement downstairs. (They look so hot when they're naked in chains ... mmmm) I've also got J.K Rowling tied up in a chair, making her write _my _version of book six. So when it hits the stores (and I'm overworking her lazy ass, so it'll be sooner than she originally said) you'll have lots of lovely boy-on-boy sex in it. Lol, oh its _Misery _all over again (for those who haven't saw the film Misery, I advise you too. It's chilling, scary, and good!)

The mirror of erised wants to give you a quick message: lol hguoht did I hsiw I .sretcarahc eseht nwo tnod I .egassap evoba eht tuoba gniddik ylsuoivbo mi

* * *

I've got a secret update for you about my life, lol. I can share this with you because...well, I just can lol. Since about...four or five months ago, I've never really been bothered with Harry Potter, but since then I have become OBSESSED lol. Now everything I do, or see reminds me of the books or movies. Anyway, there was a big presentation evening thing at my school where we had to dress up smart and there's this guy (who I'm not attracted to by the way – he has an ugly, horrible personality, he's so unkind and mean), anyway, he was dressed in this shirt and tie and he had Daniel Radcliffe hair! Anyone who has saw sneak peeks or publicity shots for the upcoming Goblet of Fire movie should know what I'm talking about. Daniel has this new messy haircut that makes him look hot, (he is still nothing on Tom though, lol), and when I saw this guy at the school in a school tie like Harry's I was just like, gob smacked (in a nice way) lol. I just couldn't stop staring at him, even though he is my friend's boyfriend lol (naughty me.) Anyway I just thought I'd give you an insight to my (non-existent) gay love life lol.

* * *

Now onto the lovely generous reviews! (I always feel like I'm thanking everyone in an Oscar speech when I type this lol.) Oh, and I dont know whats wrong with fanfciton, but it annoyingly won't bold some of the reviews, and insists on keeping the other half bolded, no matter what I do. Grrr...  
  
First of all, thank you _hokuspokus_. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I feel bad for Harry too, but Draco is just so ... mmmm lol. I'm glad you weren't disappointed with the MAJOR twist lol.

Next thank you to _lameshadesrgreat_. I know, I know, I'm so evil and nasty leaving it on a cliffhanger, but never fear; I'm updating now lol. Hope you enjoy this one!

Thank you to _wintersweet_ for your comments. If I told you the answer to your question, then I'd have to kill you. Lol, kidding, but you'll find out soon enough anyway!!

Thank you to _ciberloco_ for your review! Sadly Sirius isn't alive and Lupin, well... we hear from Lupin in this chapter!

Lol thank you to _cmere1_ for your trusty long review! We see Draco's history in this chapter and see where his selfishness lies! Lol, I'm glad I've got you thinking and wondering about what's going to happen, lol, I like doing that to people (you're not the only twisted fuck around here lol.) Speaking of twisted fucks, I LOVE the idea of Harry getting backhanded by him lol. J.K Rowling should write a whole story of Harry getting backhanded by Draco lol. It would sell millions...between the copies we would buy lol. Hope you had a nice er...sleep, ahem. Yeah. Lol, thanks for your review!

Thanks to _shorty-girly_ for your comments and I know -cries- I can't believe I haven't got heaps of reviews either. Lol, just kidding, hope you enjoy the chapter!

Thanks to _darkangel_ for your comments, and I'm glad you like the story, and Draco is just so ... so ... yummylicious (yummylicious...wtf is that?! Lol) Hope I updated fast enough for you lol!

Thanks to _AsTheyreFalling_, not only for reviewing, but also for calling me a wicked person. –bows- I try my hardest to be evil, lol.

Thank you to _ura _who was honest and nice enough to give me her truthful opinion, (to be honest, I like getting negative reviews more than nice ones lol, it gives me more to answer to.) I agree, Harry is so stupid, and makes me want to strangle him. At first, he just wanted sex and to be loved, but when he was truthful to himself it wasn't love, he had to face facts. I think the only reason he took the veritaserum was to get the whole ordeal over and done with, and purely because he was nervous about standing up to Draco even though he had to do it. And while I can't reveal the story too much, he _does _get what you mentioned, but not _how _you said he should get it. (For anyone who doesn't want the story to be revealed, don't read Ura's last review, because then it'll make sense with what I'm talking about.

**Much thanks to **_kinky krooks_**. Lol, don't you just hate that? When you read five or six chapters in one go, come to a cliffhanger expect to find out what happens and find that no more is written lol. Oh, I'm deliciously evil lol. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Loads and LOADS of thanks to **_princesspepper_**, who I always enjoy getting reviews from as she was the one who inspired me to write on fanfiction lol. Draco is DEFINITELY sexier when he's a heartless bastard, but please don't turn your Draco around lol, he's so sweet and he makes me wanna hug him and tell him everything's going to be okay lol. Nah, just kidding, you could turn your story completely 180 degrees and still have me hooked on it lol!**

**And last but not least thanks to **_Svetlana Lvova_** for their review. I just pointed out J.K Rowling because it's her book and there have been no gay students at Hogwarts, but you're right, this is my story. But in my story, there haven't been any gay students there either, so Harry is still the first. Also, I don't really define my story into a category, so whether anyone classes it as BDSM or rape is up to them, but I argue the fact that it is rape, because Harry doesn't try and stop it, and as it sexually excites him, is willing to go along with it. Lol and I agree with all your comments about Harry, he IS foolish and IS irresponsible. And betrayal is betrayal, and it would be stupid if Draco did suddenly change sides, but I guess you'll just have to read the story to find out where it goes lol. Anyway, thanks for your review (and the website – it's very informative!)**

And with the reviews out of the way, I give you chapter seven. Oh, and I know that they wouldn't have a term break this soon, but –whispers– for the sake of the story, lets just pretend they do! Enjoy!

* * *

"I don't want to go in there," said Harry glumly for the third time. Hermione sighed. Standing outside the burrow was _not _her idea of a half term break, but she didn't want to offend Harry who had been silent and withdrawn for the past few days. She had noticed that he hadn't eaten a lot, and kept visiting Madam Pomfrey for unknown reasons.

She had warned him that he was going to miss out on an awful lot of work, but he had dismissed her with a wave of his hand. His usually pale face had become even paler, and he seemed unenthusiastic about everything all of a sudden. She was concerned, but couldn't get anything out of him.

"Harry," she began gently, "we _have _to go in there, that's where we're staying."

"I wish I was at the Dursely's," Harry said, leaving Hermione in stunned silence. She knew that he was hurt that he and Ron had fallen out, but things must be _really _bad if he wanted to stay at his nasty aunt and uncle's house instead.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, we need –" she stopped in mid sentence when she saw silent tears trickling down his cheeks. "Oh Harry," she said sweeping him into a hug. He stayed rigid, tears streaming down his face. His shoulders shook with heart-wrenching sobs leaving Hermione to stand there and pet his hair comfortingly.

"There, there, shhhh," she said in what she thought was a soothing manner. She had no idea what to do, Harry was bawling so hard leaving her quite distressed. Mrs. Weasley, upon hearing the loud, echoing cries just a few feet away from her door, rushed out.

"You go in Hermione, there's a good girl," she said sensibly. Hermione hesitated, before leaving Mrs. Weasley and Harry alone together. Harry remained glassy eyed. He didn't want to see Mrs. Weasley and kept her hazy in front of him. She dried his eyes for him however, and he looked at the ground. She hugged him tightly.

"Now you make sure you don't listen to Ron," she said firmly. "There's nothing wrong with being who you are Harry, nothing wrong at all. If he says anything to upset you, you make sure you tell me okay? That boy needs to learn to be more accepting."

Harry was glad for the few words from Mrs. Weasley, but it was so much more than that what was troubling him. Being gay was the least of his worries right now. Mrs. Weasley lifted his head up, and he was forced to look into her kind eyes. He broke into sobs again as he remembered his heavy burden of betrayal.

* * *

"Father? Where are you father?"

Draco ran from room to room before knocking timidly on his father's study. He got no answer, so he slowly pushed the door slightly open in case he was sleeping.

"Father?" he said softly. Again, there was no answer. He opened the door fully and found Lucius on his knees with his head in the roaring emerald fire.

He walked over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. Lucius yelped in fright and jerked himself backwards, hitting his head on the top of the fire. Clutching it angrily, and coughing out mouthfuls of ash, he stared at Draco through venomous eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" he spluttered, "you do not have permission to –" he was cut off by a coughing fit.

"But father, I have news, its –"

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME," Lucius roared. "I will speak to – and punish – you about this interruption later." Turning away from Draco coldly, he continued his conversation into the fire. Draco gave a slight huff and stomped into his room.

It was always the same. His father was always too busy to talk to him. He bitterly thought back to when he was six years old, and performed his first stunt on his broomstick. His mother clapped delightfully, but his father just sneered.

"Smith's son learnt that five weeks ago, AND he's only four," he said dismissively, leaving Draco crestfallen. Or there was the other memory when he was eight, and performed his first spell without any aided help. His father had told him that muggles could have learnt that trick faster than he could, and turned away, leaving him with slight tears in his eyes.

Tears formed now, and he wiped them away angrily. Why was he thinking about this now for, he thought. He kicked his bedroom wall, furious at letting his memories and emotions making him weak. He couldn't stand up to his father, he never could and never would. He was useless, and pathetic. He was weak. He was...

Just like Potter.

He had eagerly wanted to tell his father the news about Harry, but he started to doubt whether he would be rewarded or not, and not getting recognition was something that Draco did not like. His father would probably tell the dark lord that he found out the information by himself. But how could he keep something like this a secret? He would finally be rid of Potter; his family would be the ones who would change wizarding history forever. Putting aside his doubts, he turned around to head back towards his fathers study.

He was met with a stinging backhander that sent him to the floor. Draco's eyes swam with tears from the blow, and he looked up at the hazy figure of his father. His lip was bleeding from a deep cut that flowed warmly into his mouth. He was dragged up by the shirt by his father, and pinned against a wall.

"You will never interrupt me again Draco, is that understood?" Lucius asked calmly.

"Y-Yes father," stammered Draco.

"Good," said Lucius. "Because if you do..." and he suddenly punched Draco in the gut, causing the boy to bend over and clutch his stomach weakly. He pulled his son's face up to his by the hair and gave him a stinging slap for each word he spoke. "...you-will-feel-my-wrath," he spat.

He pushed Draco's face to the floor, releasing the grip on his hair. The boy's cheeks were bright red, the left beginning to turn into a huge welt that threatened to bust open and bleed, and his nose was beginning to trickle blood. Draco touched it tenderly with a shaking hand. He should be used to this by now, but Lucius always caught him at an unsuspecting time.

"Potter..." he began weakly.

"...is a faggot, yes I already know," finished Lucius. "But still, he manages to beat you in everything, doesn't he Draco? It's sad that my own son can be beat so easily by a queer. What does that say about you?" he said maliciously. "What does that say...about the family?" he said, delivering the last words with a kick to a crumpled Draco that lay on the floor.

He squeezed his eyes together tightly, willing the pain to go away. He heard a sneer and he looked up to see Lucius standing over him with his arms folded.

"_Such _a disappointment," he said softly, before turning on his heel and leaving the room as quickly and silently as he entered.

* * *

"Now you sit here, Harry, there's plenty of room," said Mrs. Weasley kindly, pushing down on Harry's shoulders, slightly forcing him to sit down. Ron made a big deal of moving away from him, and was rewarded with a stern glance from Hermione.

Harry nodded gratefully, and wiped away his tears.

"Has ickle Harry been crying?" said Fred spitefully, and George and Ron laughed loudly.

"ENOUGH!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, so loud the pots and pans that she had bewitched to cook the dinner stopped fearfully. Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Harry and even Mr. Weasley looked at her, afraid.

"Now if we have anymore of this nonsense, and I mean ANYMORE, I shall...I shall...do something. Something I can't even think of right now because it's so harsh. Harry has been like a brother to you all," she continued, looking around the table with sharp eyes. "Fred, George," she said turning to the sullen twins. "Have you forgotten who was prepared to fund your joke shop?" she asked. The twins said nothing. "Even though I forbade it, and made you go back to Hogwarts, that money is still waiting for you in Gringots, for you to start up again. If I were Harry however, from the stories I've been hearing of how the pair of you have been treating him, I would certainly take the money back straight away. Shame on you."

She finished her speech on the twins, who suddenly looked very shamefaced with themselves, and turned to Ron.

"And you," she said to him. "Harry has been the best friend he could have ever been to you. All the jeers and jibes you put up with at school, who was there for you? Harry, that's who. He could have easily looked down upon you for not having the latest broomstick or trendiest robes, but he didn't. Yet what are you doing to him? The exact thing he DIDN'T. I am ashamed to call you my sons right now," she said, looking around at them. "Hermione has the decency, and from what I hear, she is one of few, to actually talk to Harry at school," she said, nodding approvingly at Hermione, who went very pink and looked like she wanted to drop through the floor.

"Even you Ginny," she said, turning to her daughter, "have been only acknowledging Harry's existence through secret quick talks. When have I EVER taught you to care what others think?" Ginny looked down at the table ashamed.

"Harry is STILL Harry," said Mrs. Weasley, concluding her speech. "And if all of you are so quick to forget that, well, I am disgusted, to say the least."

She turned on her heel and marched up the stairs importantly leaving a stony silence around the table. Mr. Weasley rustled his newspaper. "Your mother is absolutely right," he said looking at his children sternly.

That night, when Harry went to bed, he heard a whisper.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" he replied uncertainly. There was a long pause.

"Sorry," came the reply from Ron. Harry didn't ask what for, he knew.

"It's okay."

Had he not been worrying about Draco revealing everything, he would have appreciated and cherished this apology from Ron so much more, but he barely registered it as he lay in bed, half expecting Voldemort to attack at any moment. Hot tears trickled down his cheeks as he thought about everything. What had he done?

* * *

I'm not trying to boast or anything, but I am kind of proud with this chapter, it's not my favourite, but I just like the way it has all emotion in it lol. I'm half expecting people to review now and say "that was your absolute WORST chapter ever," lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, though that is FAR from Harry's troubles over lol. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think, from Jordan xxx. 


	8. Bruises fade

It's time for chapter number eight. You'd think at one thirty in the morning that I would be too tired to write anything, but I'm alive and buzzing and even have the energy to remind you that this story contains homosexual and homophobic content, along with violence, blood, gore, and a sweet and tender romance between Harry and Draco. –Cough– Who am I kidding with that last one?!

Now as you know (or you may not) I came up with the idea of Harry Potter. J.K Rowling and me were best friends in school and one day I confessed to her I was thinking of starting a 7-book series.

"Oh really," she said interestedly, "What's it going to be about?" The sly woman then jotted everything down in her notepad, and bunked off school for the next five years. I thought that she was just sick or something, so imagine my surprise when I'm slaving over a computer, trying to make my story work, to finally take it to the publishers and then threatened with ten years in jail for plagiarism! That cow stole my stories! So I have to settle for writing fanfics now, which suits me just fine because I can include slash smut and everyone knows that slash smut is the best! Even if I'm not richer than the queen of England like my former best friend –cries–

(Oh, and you should know – I'm a compulsive liar. –Grins widely–)

* * *

Another important part of my life to share with you. For some reason, I feel like I'm betraying you. (And I'm not joking now, I'm being serious.) When I started this story, to be honest, I didn't really think I'd be getting into it this much. I read other stories on here, and they just seemed so good, that mine didn't really compare. But I found that when I started to write it, I got really fond, attatched, and committed to updating it.

_This is why it sucks that I'm moving away from home in six days leaving me unable to write for a very, VERY long time. I never say never, and the very first chance I get at updating I definitely will, but I don't want to say I can definitely update, because that would be a lie. Gawd, I'm getting sad writing this lol, I really don't want to leave my story behind, lol. I don't want to rush it either, so I'll just be making the chapters loner, developing the story quicker, and frequently updating it more often, and see what point I'm at when it's time for me to finish. I just thought I should let you guys know anyway!  
_

* * *

With that sad fact over –cries– lets get on with the lovely reviews!

**First of all, may I say thank you to **_ciberloco _**who demands more kink lol. You twisted minded person you, lol. I have had Draco blackmail, backhand, orally rape and degrade Harry and you want more? What kind of sicko are you? ... You're the kind of sicko I like lol! I'll try my best to include more of the kinkiness you adore in upcoming chapters!**

**Next can I say thank you to **_Astheyrefalling._ **You're going to think of me as really strange, but when you left the review saying "Ello wickedness" I thought of a woman with a cockney accent drawling sexily. So –ahem – sorry if that's not you. Thanks for the review!!!**

**Thank you also to **_shorty-girly _**who assured me the last chapter wasn't my worst lol. Yep, I loved Mrs. Weasley having a go at them too, I was practically laughing my head off when I was typing it up, and they were all looking ashamed of themselves lol.**

**You know **_cmere1_** I think you write such lengthy reviews on purpose, so my fingers ache by the time I'm finished replying to you alone. And now you've raised your game because not only did you leave a first, but you also made up an excuse about fanfiction not working so you could leave me another equally long, if not longer, second review. Lol, you know I love them really! I'm glad you felt sorry for heartless bastard Draco. I was trying to make him seem vulnerable and like a victim even though he was still a bully. I was kind of scared to how much I related to him and the position he was in. Scary...**

**And though I can't say too much about ff (because you know, they're hosting my story and all, kind, kind people!) I agree that they do suck, because they messed up my last chapter by not bolding some of my review comments. I mean, how dare their stupid site refuse to work for moi! It's appalling! I should write to them and complain! Or...I suppose I could just go up to my room and put on a Harry Potter DVD and fantasize about what Harry would do to me with his wand. That sounds more appealing! Lol, I'm not usually this much of a slut, you've brought out the worst in me! Lol, begone with you! Lol, thanks for the review hun!!! Oh, and without sounding all crazy/stalkerish, I went on your blog site, and you can definitely confirm that you did indeed make a boy cry with your PG-13 story!**

**Thank you to **_hokuspokus _**for saying that the chapter was awesome lol. I'll keep them coming as long as you keep reading them lol. Thanks for your comments!**

**Thank you to **_ura _**for their review! I'm really pleased that you said that you liked the last chapter because you and **_Svetlana Lvova _**have been the only two people to give me criticisms about the story, and I managed to convert your feelings, if not only for one chapter, so that was cool lol. Thank you for your review, much appreciated!**

**Thank you to **_forgivenliar _**for your comments. The Weasley children were stupid, and mean and nasty and I wanted to drag them around by their red hair but as Ron apologised at the end of the last chapter, I might think of forgiving them. Maybe.**

**Thank you **_lampshadesrgreat _**for your comments. Lol, I guess you hate cliffhangers then, huh? Lol. I hate suspense myself, and I know the frustration when you want to find out what's going on. Hmmm, that's an interesting idea; that they were putting on an act for Mrs. Weasley. Fred, George and Ginny haven't officially apologised yet, but Ron did, and because he was alone with Harry when he said it, he wouldn't have done it if he didn't really mean it, so it's safe to say that he and Harry are friends again :)**

**And last but definitely not least to **_kinky krooks_** for your review, and I have to thank you doubly for providing me with ideas for my other story, lol. Depending on which you read first, I just want you to know that I did use your idea and hope I did it justice lol. And I definitely hope Lucius gets what he deserves in this story...even though I haven't thought that far ahead yet lol. **

Thank you to all the reviewers! I appreciate all your comments so, so much! And now, onto the story! Enjoy:

* * *

For the first time in days, Harry had dared to breathe again. Metaphorically, of course. Although he didn't let his guard down once, he was oddly confused, yet thankful that no news had yet reached the burrow about the Order. Dumbledore had visited once in the holidays, not talking to Harry once, something that both angered and worried him, but he had eavesdropped him telling Mrs. Weasley that the Order was fine.

So what did this mean? Malfoy had definitely told. That was obvious, wasn't it? So they were planning a big surprise attack, or playing a sick game that wasn't quite ready to begin yet. Both options had Harry feeling a queasy feeling in his stomach, and he was just about ready to physically push Hermione out of his way for all the worrying and anxiousness she annoyingly displayed.

As he was eating his final breakfast at the burrow as he, Hermione and the Weasley children were heading back to Hogwarts that morning, an owl screeched its arrival and flew neatly through the window. Harry felt the familiar sickening sensation in the pit of his stomach, and braced himself for a cry of anguish from Mrs. Weasley. But none came as she read the note the owl carried and informed them that the train for Hogwarts was going to be due on time.

When they reached the platform a couple of hours later, Harry caught a flash of blonde hair. He stiffened, before his shoulders relaxed, as he saw the owner of the blonde locks dressed in the blue-attired robes of the Ravenclaw house. He had to stop worrying like this; he scolded himself, before he almost let a nervous peal of laughter escape. Stop worrying? He may have unearthed deadly secrets to a boy whose family was connected with the most powerful dark wizard in history!

He barely registered Mrs. Weasley saying goodbye to him, peering round anxiously for a sight of Draco, but he was nowhere to be seen. He made his way to an empty carriage with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, and found one with Luna and Neville sitting down.

"Alright Harry," said Neville, nodding at him, before shooting the slightest of quizzical looks at Ron, who looked back, half angry and half embarrassed.

"Yeah, me and Harry are friends, I've stopped being stupid now, alright?" he said gruffly. Hermione gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and he smiled back gratefully before leaning in for a kiss. Neville shrugged indifferently but then stole a quick glance at Harry and gave him a pleasant smile.

"Ah, Harry," said Luna dazedly. "Still gay?"

Hermione stifled a giggle, and even Ron had a vague smile playing upon his lips. "Yeah Luna," said Harry friendly, "I am."

"Me too, me too," said Luna vaguely. "I told my parents a couple of days ago. They were shocked for some reason. I said I was as free as a kite, and then they said I was still their daughter and they were proud of me whatever life path I chose."

The carriage, save Luna, was in tears of laughter by now as they imagined a clueless Luna informing her parents of her non-existent attraction towards females.

"Potter."

The informative tone froze Harry's insides in an instant and he turned his head towards the carriage door so fast, he almost cricked his neck. There, dressed in the toxic green robes of the Slytherin house, flanked by the heavy builds of Crabbe and Goyle was...

Pansy.

"Draco told me to give you this," she said, holding out a piece of folded parchment. "It's secret though, so don't let any of these lot read it," she said, looking around the carriage in distaste. Harry took it from her with shaking hands.

"Suppose you've read it thought, haven't you, nosy cow..." said Hermione nastily.

"Be quiet mudblood, you forget your place sometimes," said Pansy airily, leaving Hermione to fume silently in her seat. "Besides, he's bewitched it, so if any prying eyes _do _read it, they'll have a hideous facial deformity cast upon them."

"Better learn not to be so nosy then next time Parkinson," said Ginny, before slamming the carriage door shut in her spluttering face. The carriage snickered.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" asked Ron. "What crap is Draco sprouting off now? Though I've got to say, I kind of missed him not coming to the carriage himself like he normally does. He probably thinks he's too important for that now."

Harry grinned weakly, and stuffed the parchment in his robe pocket.

"Aren't you opening it?" asked Hermione, backing up Ron's question.

"I er...no, well...I don't want you guys to get facial deformities," he joked. "You'll end up looking like Parkinson."

"Oh that girl gets on my nerves" seethed Hermione, and Harry relaxed slightly, glad that the name-dropping of Pansy threw Hermione off course. Inside, he was still shaking with terror. What had Draco written to him? He couldn't wait to get off the carriage and have a moment's peace to read it in private.

When they finally reached the school and huddled inside to keep warm after the rain, they were meant to go into the great hall for a half term feast.

"You go ahead," Harry called to Hermione and Ron, "I'll be there in a second." Leaving their questioning cries of protest behind, he made his way to the boys bathroom on the ground floor.

He pushed open the door and made his way over to the cubicles. There were only two in there, and the left one was occupied. He pushed open the door next to it, and settled down on the seat, delving into his robes to find the parchment.

A stifled sob sounded off next to him, and Harry forgot what he was doing. A series of loud sniffs followed suit, before audible gulps could be heard, before dissolving into fresh sobs that plucked at Harry's heartstrings. The tears sounded like they'd been caused by real pain. Harry knew because this familiar sound was the one that he'd fallen asleep to many nights in his life. He debated whether to call out and ask if they were all right, but he knew that he hated anyone to see him crying, and figured most people would feel the same.

Still, he couldn't just let this person cry their heart out without doing anything. A sudden thought struck him. What if they were hurt, and needed help? He would just be sitting there, doing nothing. He had to do something. Hesitatingly, he stood on the toilet seat, and slowly looked over into the other cubicle.

"D-DRACO?"

He said it with such force that he lost his footing and his leg almost fell down the toilet. He dropped onto the cubicle floor, and heard the sound of a lock being opened from the cubicle next to his. His own door was suddenly kicked open and Draco, complete with tear-stained red eyes, barged in and locked the door behind him. He pushed Harry roughly against a wall.

"You can't fucking read?" he asked sharply, his voice still containing hints of sadness, though it was well concealed by anger. "I said on the note fifteen minutes AFTER Dumbledore's speech to meet me, why the fuck have you done it now?"

"Draco, I –"

He was cut off by a stinging backhander from Draco. Harry barely registered the pain.

"Draco, are you okay?"

Draco's angered features slightly softened as Harry asked him how he was doing.

"W-what?" he said caught off guard.

"Are you okay?" Harry repeated, genuinely concerned for Draco's well-being. He noticed an ugly bruise formed underneath Draco's eye and gave a sharp intake of breath. Slowly, his hand drifted closer towards his cheek, before he caressed it gently.

"What happened?" Harry whispered, so soft that Draco could ignore it if he wanted to. Draco did nothing, seemingly soothed by Harry's soft touch, before he knocked his hand away.

"Get your queer hands off me Potter," he spat spitefully, his anger flooding back to him. "Don't think you've got one over on me, seeing me like this. It's nothing all right, just forget what you saw. I've still got loads I can tell my father, so you better do what the fuck I say all right?" he snarled.

Harry nodded sadly, still staring at Draco's cheek with great concern. Draco looked slightly confused, his grey eyes flickering at Harry, trying to read his expression and feelings. His eyes stayed focused on his slaves emerald coloured ones, and he turned away quickly, unlocking the door on the cubicle.

"Meet me in my room tonight at ten, got it?" he said thickly, still facing the door, not looking at Harry. Harry nodded.

Draco opened the door and chanced a quick glance at Harry. He was still staring at him, sadness etched into every part of his face. Draco felt a wave of weakness washing over him, and he cursed himself inwardly for his vulnerability.

"Potter, I just want to say thanks," he blurted out quickly, before bolting out of the bathroom leaving Harry alone.

* * *

So I don't know if I managed to convey that well or not; the vulnerability of Draco showing through. Ah well, this is another chapter that I like. Maybe I'll like them more as I post each one. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and whether you did or not, or you have any advice or questions or anything, please, please, leave comments! Thank you so much, luv Jordan xxxx 


	9. Open your heart

-Sings- Chapter nine! I'm feeling fine! I'm wasting time! But my time is mine! So it feels divine! That I'm wasting time! Singing about chapter nine! Do not ask WHERE that came from lol.

You lucky readers should know that this story contains homophobia, homosexual content, blood, gore, sex, and lions and tigers and bears, oh my! So if you are squeamish about those "icky" situations between two hot, fuckable, sweaty, sexy boys then I suggest you don't read it.

You'd think that if I legally changed my name to J.K Rowling I'd be able to casually stroll in and take money out of her bank account. Wrong. Apparently you need something like I.D now! What the hell is that about?! I tried to tell them I'm an award-winning author, but they didn't listen! They told me I couldn't be Mrs. J. Rowling because I'm a guy. I said to them "that's sexist" and they told me I was stupid if I thought that I could access a multi million-dollar bank account. I guess the moral of this story is that I'm not J.K so the Harry Potter characters aren't mine –sigh–

* * *

_Okay, can someone please help me? As you know, or maybe you don't, I am from the UK, and while I know what the "R" rating is (if you're under 17 you have to be with an adult, right?), I don't know what stuff I can include. I've looked at the American MPA movie site where it tells you about the ratings, but it doesn't tell you how much sex or more specifically, gay sex, you can include. Now in the UK, I know that it can't be graphic, but there's films on gay sex, even between men in their forties and guys as young as fourteen or fifteen which are given the rating "15" which roughly works out at a "PG-13" so I've been told. Now I'm not trying to say my story is PG-13 because I doubt that 13 year olds could read this, but I don't know if it would be considered too explicit for an R rating. I'm really paranoid because one of my friends on here said she's been kicked off here a number of times for publishing stuff that was too raunchy. All I'm trying to say is please, please, PLEASE inform me if you know for sure that it's too explicit, because I don't have a clue. And please tell me first and then give me time to change it, even if you do want to run off to the staff administrators, because it's not fair that I don't know. Okay, thank you_

* * *

Lets move onto the reviews. I have three at the moment –glares– I don't know WHY my readers feel the need to have those things called lives, but lets get one thing straight shall we? When I update you MUST come straight to your computer and tell me how brilliant/excellent/beautiful I am, even if that means staying on your computer 24 hours a day for your entire life! -Cries- I'm just jealous because I don't have a life lol, j/k.

**First of all thanks to **_killer-the-cat _**who feels really bad for Harry. Lol, I sort of feel bad for him, but I feel sorry for Draco more, lol. Thanks for the review, and I hope I updated fast enough for you!**

**Next thanks to **_anonymous _**even though they're not really anonymous, its really **_cmere1_** with her famous 1.5 page Microsoft word essay lol. Erm okay, try not to be angry when I tell you how long I'm gone for, okay? -mumbles- three years. But before you cry/scream/get over it and watch Harry Potter and read slash fics/ let me explain something. I'm gone for three years, but I'll be back home often. The first year is set out like this: I leave in a week (Sunday) and I'm not back until December, at which point I'm back for a whole month. Then I leave again in January, and not back until March, where I'm here for a whole month again, before leaving in April, coming back in June, and then I don't leave again until October. All this plus odd weekends and it'll seem like the time will fly by. And are you kidding me?! Of COURSE it's a consolation. You're like the gay-slash-loving American friend I never had. (Only, I sort of do have you as a friend so you're more like the gay-slash-loving American friend I DID have. Or do have? -Confused-.)  
Oh, and I didn't mean to upset you, when I said I relate to Draco, I didn't mean through abuse, or bullying, or orally raping and backhanding others, but he was just easy to write, like I could feel his feelings. I don't know why, maybe we're brothers? Maybe it's destiny that Tom and me will be together forever –sighs dreamily–  
And YES you have to write chapter three of the BDSM story! And maybe chapter four too –gives you a sad puppy dog look– you know, for a kind of leaving present? Those nights alone are sure gonna be hard with no mental image to look forward to in my mind, if you know what I mean –wink–  
Lol I'm glad those two parts made you laugh, but uh...yeah, its kinda strange how the Pansy comment made you laugh lol. And I'm running around in circles because I'm making Draco hit Harry and I'm making Harry take it, but then Draco thanks Harry for caring, which means there is hope for Draco after all, but Draco is just a heartless prick isn't he? I'm just confused, and its all going on in my mind lol.  
Well, I better get started on the writing...I have a smutty, sexy, sweaty, sleazy, (insert other hot word beginning with S here) bedroom scene to write. Lol, thanks for the review, and please, please, please still be my faithful friend when I return lol.  
**

**And last but definitely not least thanks to **Gold Silk**! Lol, steady on, violent girl! Punch Ron and the twins all you want, but you have to get past me to punch my poor Draco! Leave him alone, he's mine!!! -cackles wickedly- Lol, thank you for your comments!!  
**

Thanks to all of the reviewers! And with that, lets get on with the story...

* * *

Hidden by his invisibility cloak, Harry positioned himself outside the Slytherin common room, waiting for someone to enter or leave it. Glancing around the corridor again, he saw that nobody was there, and his heart gave a lurch of desperateness at the thought of a fuming Draco waiting impatiently for him.

But would Draco be impatient? Would he punish him? He certainly acted like every bit of his old self earlier that night, cocky and arrogant, mean, selfish, spiteful little prick. But amidst his usual horribleness lay a different side of Draco he had never seen before. It frightened him, because as everything in his world was changing, Draco had always remained the same. The one he hated, his sworn enemy. Even when he had something to hold over Harry, he still remained his conceited self, and it gave Harry an odd sense of reassurance. And now, with this vulnerability shown, where did he stand?

This question was soon answered however, when the door swung open suddenly, and a fifth year Slytherin clambered out of the hole. Harry dodged him neatly and climbed through the hole himself, before making his way up to the dormitories. As the faraway sound of the clock chimed ten, Harry rushed down the winding familiar corridors and made his way to Draco's private bedroom. When he arrived, he slowly pushed open the door, and saw Draco sitting with his back to him on the bed.

He shut the door softly behind him, and took off his invisibility cloak. He gave a little cough so Draco knew he was there. He turned around and smiled his trademarked twisted smirk.

"You're late," he informed Harry, slinking over to him. Harry shook his head.

"No, Draco, it's just gone ten," he gabbled. "And I –"

"Just gone ten," Draco echoed Harry's words. "Gone ten. In other words, later than the time you were supposed to meet me, which means I am right," and he grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair, "and you are wrong," and with that, with one hand still clutching his hair, he knocked Harry backwards. Harry hit his head off the floor, and a vibrating pain soared through his head, making him grit his teeth trying to will the throbbing away. Draco sneered at his lowly position, and kicked him once in the ribs. While Harry held his hands up to his head, Draco straddled him, positioning his knees either side of Harry's shoulders, and sat down applying his full weight onto his chest, He took a hold of Harry's wrists and forced them above his head.

He leaned his face close to Harry's. "Get me off," he commanded, and released his vice like grip on his wrists. He leaned back, still pinning Harry down with his weight, and felt his dick throb as Harry's fingers brushed against his jeans, fumbling with the zip. Draco waited for a moment, and then threw his head back and uttered a low moan when he felt the warmth of Harry's hot mouth on his possession. His breath quickened and he felt his hips slightly jutting forward towards Harry's face. Instead, he grabbed the back of Harry's head and forcefully pushed it up and down on his dick. Draco uttered a series of moans that got louder until one particularly loud moan with a final thrust of his hips and a push on Harry's head finished him off. As he deposited into his mouth, his breaths came slower, and he shook his slick hair out of his eyes. Sweat dripped from his forehead onto Harry's chin, who eagerly stuck his tongue out and lapped it up, his own sweat from his forehead glistening.

Still sitting on top of him, Draco slowly took his dick out of Harry's mouth, neither of them exchanging words, the only sound in the room being slowed panting. Draco was burning up, despite having took off his robe already, and pulled off the shirt he was wearing underneath. He looked into Harry's eyes and stiffened as he saw the boy ogling his body with looks of horror. He looked down and the familiar ugly bruises that adorned his body greeted him. He shot off Harry, and scrambled backwards into a corner of the room.

"Get out," he said, trying to sound aggressive. It sounded more like a desperate plea.

Harry stood up tentatively and walked over to Draco, who pushed himself further into the corner.

"Get out," he cried again, sounding desperate. Harry continued to walk towards him, his face the very epitome of sadness. "Draco..." he whispered.

"Harry, just please, just get out, GET OUT," he whimpered, vaguely aware of the first name slip. He looked up at Harry standing over him and cowered. Harry stared at this figure of power that sat hunched up into the corner of the room like a frightened animal. He brought a hand close to Draco's chest, who shrank back afraid.

"I'm warning you..." Draco cried desperately. Harry took no notice, and brushed his finger delicately against a particularly nasty looking purple bruise on his chest.

"I fell down the stairs," Draco lied. Harry looked at him through his bright green eyes, and met Draco's dark grey ones. It was as though he was looking straight into Draco's mind, and Draco didn't like that at all.

"I was clumsy," he stammered, "and I fell down the stairs."

"You were kicked," Harry said quietly. Draco looked up horrified.

"I wasn't," he insisted, though his voice tone had gotten flatter.

"You were kicked," Harry repeated quietly, and without warning lifted up the side of his shirt and revealed a faded circular bruise that was just beginning to fade back to his original skin tone.

"Did...did I do that?" asked Draco in part horror, part admiration. Harry shook his head. "My uncle...a couple of months ago. Before term started." He let his shirt fall back into place and stared at Draco.

"My um...my father," he mumbled, staring fixatedly on the door, determined not to look at Harry. "We had an argument..." he suddenly remembered what he had earned the bruise for. "...It was over something trivial, something stupid," he gabbled quickly. Harry didn't say anything, but continued to stroke Draco's chest softly.

"You don't deserve this," Harry whispered. Draco bit his bottom lip hard and stared at the door even harder. As his tooth bit into the flesh, warm blood filled his mouth and he swallowed it soothingly. "You're...beautiful," came Harry's voice again.

Draco let out a low cry as his eyes threatened to leak tears. The door became a slight hazy blur, he bit onto his lip so hard the cut became deeper, and a bloody river flowed neatly down his throat. He wasn't weak. He was strong. He couldn't listen to Harry, he was getting too close. He needed to do something; he needed to push him away. He needed to...

Draco kicked out full force at Harry's chest who fell on the floor heavily, caught off guard by Draco's sudden mood swing. Draco, stood up, still naked, his hands balled into fists. He was shaking with rage, even though hot tears streamed down his cheeks and his voice broke with sadness.

"Get out, NOW," he shouted. Harry picked up his invisibility cloak and made his way over to the door without saying a word. He looked back at Draco, his beautiful forbidden desire, and wrapped the invisibility cloak around him. Draco saw the door open, and close again.

Draco stayed in the same position for a while, standing there with his fists clenched by his sides, before fresh tears forced their way out of his system.

"Why do I push everyone away," he cried. "IT'S YOUR FAULT," he suddenly shouted, "It's your fucking fault." He bounded around his room, tipping books off of one of the shelves. He marched over to his desk, tears streaming down his face, and forcefully pushed the contents off of it.

"It's your fucking fault I hate you," he screamed, picking up the chair next to his desk and chucking it across the room. With that final burst of defiance he sank onto the floor, sobbing his heart out. He took in big gulps of air trying to calm himself down, which just dissolved themselves into fresh tears.

"It's your fucking fault," he repeated, and savagely dug his sharp nails into his chest. He dragged them down brutally, and then winced slightly as they came in contact with a bruise. He took his fingers away hesitatingly, and then pushed them against the bruise, full force. He let out a howl of pain, but didn't take his fingers away, twisting them in deeper and deeper against the bruise.

"I hate you," Draco insisted, finally letting up. His face was red and blotchy, and he was shivering slightly. "I fucking hate you," he said.

* * *

Harry watched all of this from the safety of his invisibility cloak, stunned. As Draco shivered, he shivered too, wrapping his cloak around him tighter. He wasn't cold though. Just afraid.

* * *

I don't know if I explained that last part well. Basically, Harry never left the room. He was watching the whole thing. Well, well, well, poor Draco. :( I feel sorry for him. I want to comfort him and hug him and take advantage of him...oops, did I let that one slip out? –smacks hand– naughty, lol. Anyway, please review, you know I love them! Take care, hope you enjoyed the chapter, from Jordan xxx. 


	10. Scars and Stars

So...it's chapter ten. And quite possibly the last chapter before I go away –cries– I didn't want it to be, I wanted to write at least one more chapter before I went, but this one took ages to write, and I think that when you get to the end of it, it ends on a slightly hiatus-like note. Lol, at least I think so anyway. So if I don't get to update before I go ... –lump in throat– then I guess I'll update around December –cries more– Well, December at the VERY latest, which means there's a good possibility I could update before then, so yay! Anyway...

I'm J.K Rowling. In case you didn't know. Yep, I've got to confess that the reason book six isn't out yet is because I spend my time on here writing slash fiction. And the only reason I'm "going away until December" is because my publishers are getting pretty pissed at me that I'm taking longer than expected to write. I mean, it's not like I'm going away to uni or anything. Not at all.

Oh, and if I could rate a story by chapter, this would probably be a PG-13, so sorry to all you perverts – oh sorry did I say perverts? I meant um ... lovely, beautiful, kind reviewers! – that expected the usual smutty, skanky sex scenes from me lol. I will say though, (without trying to sound conceited or full of myself) that when I said before that I love each chapter the more I write them, is true in this case too. I worked really hard on this chapter and I'm proud of it. Though er ... I have got to apologise to someone, well, grovel to them really. **Cmere1** –waves shyly– you know that brilliant story I really liked, "The final agon"? Well, um, I kinda borrowed-not-stole-though-it-might-be-the-same-thing-please-don't-hit-me layout of it – the one where it mixes present day stuff with a flashback. Please, please, PLEASE don't say you mind.

And after that begging, lets get on with the reviews!

**First of all thanks to **_kinky krooks _**who I personally had to thank for the idea for my other story lol. Thanks for saying it was a powerful chapter, I thought so too (I always manage to sound smug and arrogant, but I'm not, I swear.) Yeah, and I felt sorry for him too! I hope you're not too mad with what I do to him in this chapter, lol. –Group hug!–**

**Next thanks to **_ciberloco_** who thinks Harry should get revenge lol. Well, without giving anything away ... I can't say anything lol. Thanks for the review!**

**Thanks also to **_shorty-girly _**who also feels sorry for Draco! Yeah me too! It's such a shame for him. I think he should run to me and let me have sex with him to comfort him. –looks around– Well, er ... just a suggestion, lol.**

**Thanks to **_hokuspokus _**for her review and for explaining the rating system for me lol. And join the club, lol, we all feel sorry for Draco here! Except I probably feel the worst because I'm putting him through all of this lol.**

**Lol, I've got a review from **_anonymous _**which probably makes people think that I left it for myself, especially as it's extremely sympathetic to the lack of reviews I supposedly have lol, but I swear I didn't. Anyway, thanks to whoever that was who reassured me that my story probably won't get deleted! I hope not!!!**

**Thanks also to **_cmere1 _**the best person in the entire world, who is by far better than me and the almighty J.K herself (by the way, did I mention that I sort of borrowed your "Final Agon" layout lol) –Glares at you– But you said that your story would be up by now, so I visit your site, expecting to see kink and smut and other glorious things like that, but did I see any new material? No. –Sighs like a brat– Luckily, there was a story on Snape and Harry that I hadn't read, and the idea of Harry tied up still got me going, even though it's nothing compared to the brilliant idea of making Draco beat Harry up. (I tell ya, if only J.K would write that book, it would be the most best selling book EVER!) Lol, and I don't know why, but I always get a bit jittery? Is that the best word to use? –looks in dictionary– Meh, it'll have to do. I always get a bit jittery when you review because you always tell me you love the story, and then I wonder for ages whether the next chapter will deliver, and then I turn my internet on one day, load up fanfiction (and then restart the computer because of the MASSIVE review left by someone lol) and then read it, and I'm all happy inside because you're so nice. (Did I mention – "Final Agon" lol.) Naw, I'm kidding, you are sweet! You better still be my slash loving fanfic buddy when I update in December (at the VERY latest!) And I expect loads more chapters for when I return for those cold winter nights lol. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and please keep in touch and don't forget me!!**

**Thank you to **_killer-the-cat _**who also wants o join the "I-feel-sorry-for-Draco" club. And how did you know Harry was watching lol? That was meant to be a big mysterious shocking cliffhanger type thing. Lol, or maybe it was obvious. Ah, but I did manage to confuse you on one thing, about who Draco said he was hating. –shrugs– Maybe this chapter will answer your question! Thanks for reviewing!!!**

**Thank you also to **_Alora _**who #$ING loves the story lol. I hope I updated fast enough for you, lol. And I think people are crazy when they say Draco ISN'T their favourite character! I mean, how could he not be?! He's just so ... HOT! Man I just wanna ... do things to him lol. I can't go into what I'd do to him. I've worked hard to keep this at an R level, I don't wanna be kicked off now lol. Thanks for the review!**

**Erm, also thanks to **_Dannii _**who I feel kind of bad for, because he said he gets that sort of stuff in his life all the time. You know what, I suddenly feel like a cheap and tacky chat show host (Jenny Jones anyone?) so I'm gonna reply to you in person. Thanks for the review.**

**Thank you also to **_ura_** who said the story gets more interesting, lol. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, and you enjoy it! Thanks for your review!!!**

**And last but not least, thank you to **_Astheyrefalling _**my one time cockney-but-now-Irish-which-is-even-better friend! I'm glad your enjoying how the story is turning out and I hope you enjoy this chapter too! By the way, I want to give you a nickname, seeing as how I'm wickedness. Do you wanna be evilness? Or something else, lol, you can choose. Thanks for the review!!!**

Thank you to all of the reviewers!!! And now onto the story, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**As one final note, the story may be slightly confusing to read. This isn't my fault. Well, it might be partly might fault, but mostly ff, because has anyone noticed that their program seems to be erm ... slightly not working these days? Like things won't be bolded unless you've already done it in microsoft word, and even then, it only does it half heartedly? Well, I was planning on making everything in the present day normal text, and everything in a flashback italic text. But ff decided that it didn't like my method and just ruined the whole document. So I had to upload it, which was a big palava, and you don't really need to hear all this, lol. All you need to hear is:  
**

**Whenever it's a scene reminiscing through Harry's mind, I'm going to start it with five of ----- those, okay? Good :) Enjoy!  
**

* * *

****

"I feel sick," Ron announced weakly.

"Go to Madam Pomfrey then," said Hermione shortly. Ron glared at her, clutching his stomach, a small amount of apple pie left on the plate in front of him.

"Well ... not that sick, I just feel a little ill."

"Well you can't be that sick if you're not prepared to go to the nurse, Ron."

"I didn't say I was that sick, I just felt a little queasy that's all. I just feel like I'm going to throw up all over my food."

"Ron, that's disgusting."

Harry shut his eyes, knowing that the familiar bickering was about to start.

"Well you asked!"

"Not about that. I just suggested that you go to Madam Pomfrey if you feel sick!"

"And I do."

"SO GO!"

"I already said, I'm not that sick! I just feel a little unwell. No big deal."

"So if it's "no big deal", then why did you bother mentioning it in the first place?" Hermione asked, infuriated.

"What's it to do with you?" replied Ron heatedly.

* * *

-----"What's it do with you Potter?" He spat the words so venomously as if he hated him, and Harry shuddered. Even now, two days after the night he had caught Draco's breakdown, the words still made him flinch.

"Draco, I don't want to see you do this to yourself, I care about you."

He looked startled, his angry expression being wiped clean for a second, before snarling, "don't feed me your queer crap Potter. I don't want to hear about your sick shit. You may care about me, but I don't care about you. I hate you. I fucking hate you. I wish you'd fucking drop dead and rot."

The words hurt more than the fist Draco had punched into his jaw when Harry took off his invisibility cloak and revealed himself to a sobbing Draco. At first jumping in shock, startled, he soon became viciously mad, and took out his angry aggression on Harry, who backed into the corner and stood there like his punch bag.

"Why the fuck were you spying on me?" Harry was doubled over, winded. "Draco..." he began weakly, but was stopped by a series of gut-punches.

"Why-the-fuck-were-you-spying-on-me?" Draco asked, punching Harry in the stomach with every word he spat. "Did you get off on it?" he asked, stepping away from Harry, who crumpled into the corner. "Did you fucking enjoy seeing me hurt? DID YOU?" he asked, walking towards him again and forcefully kicking him in the ribs.

Harry let out a stream of tears, but he knew he wasn't crying over the pain. His tears only seemed to infuriate Draco more.

"Real men don't cry," he shouted, giving Harry a final kick before walking to the centre of the room. He paced around angrily for a moment, before sinking to the floor. His back was turned away from Harry, and Harry could only see dancing flickering shadows that the moon cast on the boy's naked back. He knew that his arms and chest would be covered in cuts.

"Draco..." he began. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spy on you..."

Draco sniffed. "Save it," he said acidly. "I don't want your apologies."

* * *

"Apologise," Hermione demanded.

"Apologise?" Ron sputtered, causing an unsightly spray of food to project itself from his mouth. "What for?"

"Well, you've put me off my dinner now."

"How have I?" he cried indignantly, causing another shower of crumbs to spray from his mouth. Hermione gave a scream of disgust.

"Ron, your manners are atrocious," she said, forgetting that they were in the very public school hall. "I've seen better behaviour from a pig."

People around them giggled, and Ron shot Hermione an icy stare, which she returned with an unforgiving steely gaze. "Don't be so stuffy Hermione, I –"

"I am not being stuffy," Hermione practically screamed, "it's just that I don't appreciate you..."

* * *

-----"I don't appreciate you doing this Potter," Draco said, breaking the silence. Harry looked up, his thoughts broken from thinking about the chain of events that had rapidly unfolded. Draco breaking down, Draco punching him when he found out he was there, and Draco sat in silence for ages, only now breaking the silence.

"What?" asked Harry. Draco's head turned in his direction.

"Doing this," Draco repeated. "All this fucking spying." He turned his head away in disgust. "And don't think for one fucking second you've got one over on me Potter," he suddenly added. "I should fucking shop you to every fucking death eater right now for what you've done."

Harry wisely didn't say anything and he and Draco stayed silent for a couple of minutes before Draco spoke up again.

"Why are you so weak?" he asked, turning to Harry. Seeing the look on the boys face made him sneer. "Why are you so pathetic? You're a worthless excuse for a human. No, you're worse than worthless. You're subhuman. You're nothing. Insignificant. Weak, weak, weak. Fucking weak. Fucking coward piece of shit."

He barely paused before continuing on.

"You're...nothing. You're fucking nothing, you're a waste of fucking space Draco Malfoy." Harry's eyes narrowed in slight confusion as he watched Draco, his mouth agape.

"You're a fucking piece of shit and I fucking wish you'd drop dead. Ignitio."

Harry barely had chance to hear the commanding spell at the end of Draco's self-hating speech, let alone stop it. His wand lit up a powerfully burning flame and his features were cast in a sudden glowing light. His dull grey eyes now danced with liveliness.

"You deserve everything you get," he whispered violently, before twisting the flame-tipped wand into his arm. Harry dived forward and wrenched the wand from his hand, throwing it across the room. Draco was crying uncontrollably, clutching the burnt spot on his arm, rocking back and forth before collapsing onto Harry, sobbing. The boy hesitatingly put his arms around Draco and patted him on the back in a hopefully comforting manner. What had happened to the boy, who for five years seemed like the most powerful, most dominant person in the entire school, to become a crumpled emotional wreck like this?

* * *

"Girls, they're too emotional," Ron said dismissively, watching Hermione storm out of the hall. "Who needs them, eh?" Sensing he said something that possibly alienated Harry, he added hastily, "I'm not trying to say anything about you, mind."

Harry waved his hand to show he didn't take offence, his eyes still on the entrance doors to the hall. Ron misinterpreted his gaze.

"I do love her though," he said. "I always have done really. I guess I was just too shy to really mention it. She was always so bossy though, always telling us what to do, telling us how to act. But, I don't know...things change I guess. People mature."

Harry didn't say anything and Ron yet again misinterpreted his silence.

"So er...erm, well er...have you er...got an um...a er...boyfriend?" He asked in an awkward whisper.

* * *

-----Draco. As Harry therapeutically stroked Draco's hair calming him down, glad that the sobs were turning into tiny hiccoughs, his thoughts ran away with him. He dreamt that everything was perfect. The world wasn't stupid and the people were open. He had had a nice day and had now come to relax with his boyfriend. They'd got into an argument, only a silly one, and now they were making up, Harry stroking his hair in the way he knew he loved.

As this fantasy morphed into an ugly reality, Harry felt like the floor had been snatched from underneath him abruptly. He was glad that it was dark, and the flame from the wand had burnt out to a weak glow as his own tears started to form in his eyes at the unfairness of it all.

"Draco?" said Harry, trying to distract himself from these unhappy thoughts. "Are you alright?"

He gave a tiny hiccough. "I'm fine," he said, and then as an afterthought, whispered, "real men don't cry." There was silence between the two for a while, before Draco said, "my father taught me that."

Harry felt Draco's shoulders stiffen against his lap and he shifted his position slightly. He thought of what to say as a reply, before coming out with, "what do you think of it?"

"...Of what?"

"The motto."

"Oh...it's true... I guess," he replied thoughtfully. Again a silence passed.

"Draco," began Harry bravely, "why do you do that?" Draco didn't reply and Harry added, "hurt yourself," in case he didn't understand.

"...I..." and then he stopped.

"It's okay..." Harry began, about to tell him he didn't have to answer if he wasn't comfortable, but Draco spoke over him.

"I do it because it's something I can control," he said. "I get so much pain, so much...so much shit in my life that it becomes out of hand sometimes. When my father..." he stopped at this point hesitatingly, before continuing. "Well, you know about my father ... hitting me ...well that's something that I have no control over, something that makes my life slip out of my grip. This brings my life back to me, makes the ball in my court, makes me in control."

"But doesn't it hurt?" asked Harry.

"Well ...yeah," said Draco, "but that's the whole point. I hurt on the outside to control the pain on the inside. I'm numb, and it's like I'm not in control of my body. This way, it brings me back to reality. Sometimes, to cause real pain, I rub salt into the wounds."

* * *

"Hey Harry, pass the salt?"

Harry couldn't remember passing Dean the salt, but he must have done as he watched him shake it over his dinner. He hadn't even seemed that surprised when he had later realized that Dean had spoken to him properly for the first time.

* * *

-----"When was the first time you did it?"

Draco screwed up his face trying to remember. "Seven months ago," he said finally. "And I know that because it was the day you caught the snitch in the last match of last year," he added, looking up at Harry and smiling faintly. "I got home, and my father socked me one, right in the mouth," he pointed at his jaw where a faint soft bruise was just about fading.

"But how could they have been concealed?" Harry interrupted.

"Potter, you're not that bad in spellcasting are you?" Draco asked cockily with a slightly raised eyebrow. "It's simple."

"No, I meant how could the er ... the marks you erm ...you er, gave yourself, how could they be concealed when the others – the ones that your father gave – couldn't?"

Draco sighed. "Unforgiveables." When Harry looked puzzled, he went on to explain. "You know about the unforgivable curses? The ones that you mean to cast so badly that they can't be blocked? Well he hurt me – and meant it – so much that the bruises can't fade. At least, not by magic anyway. So I could only cover up my own."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Sorry, you were saying ... um ... about how your father ..."

"Right," said Draco, picking up where he left off. "My father punched me because you caught the snitch and won the cup for Gryffindor and I was so upset, with him, with you, with me, with everything that I started throwing things around my room. I picked up a knife by the blade and threw it as hard as I could, and it was only afterwards that I noticed the cuts on my fingers. I felt warm, like, I don't know, like something had washed over me. I felt ... cured. And then I guess it was just a chain reaction from there. A bad habit."

"Most people bite their nails," Harry couldn't help commenting dryly and Draco grinned despite his little quip.

"When you deal with shit, Harry, biting your nails isn't sufficient," Draco stated matter-of-factly.

Harry gave a scornful snort. "Shit? Deal with shit? What the hell have I been doing for the past weeks then, having an easy ride? Coming out, the blackmail, you ..." He suddenly became embarrassed, and his voice trailed off. "Hasn't exactly been a ball of fun," he finished softly.

Having forgotten about the power struggle between them, neither said anything, as they were both alone in the world, connected by others that didn't understand. It was a difficult situation, Harry mused silently. Draco hated him and he hated Draco, yet he loved Draco, but Draco didn't love him, and Draco hated his father, and his father hated Draco, and the whole school hated Harry, who hated Draco, who hated Harry. All these contradictions bounced off of each other, binding the two boys closer together.

* * *

"And then he put a BINDING spell on himself!"

The group that had gathered around Ron and Harry roared with laughter as Ron finished the story of a hufflepuff somehow self-binding himself with dental floss. Harry smiled and laughed in the appropriate places, but he still made sure he kept one eye on the entrance hall doors. He quickly glanced at the Slytherin table, but he wasn't there. Pansy was shooting daggers his way, but he barely noticed as he turned back round in his seat, his heart sinking. He felt like bursting into tears.

* * *

-----"Real men don't cry," said Draco bitterly. "Bastard."

Harry looked down at him. "But I thought you believed that?" he asked, slightly confused, but Draco shook his head furiously.

"I don't. I fucking don't. He said that to hurt me, just like he does everything to fucking hurt me." He pulled away from Harry's grip, who had now daringly linked his arms around Draco's chest. The boy hadn't noticed. He walked over to the window and looked out of it resentfully.

"Nothing I did was ever good for him," he said. "Nothing." He spun round from the window to face Harry, who still sat on the floor. "You wanted to know about him, right?" he suddenly said forcefully. Harry was startled.

"I, er ..." he started, but Draco turned back round to the window angrily. "He fucking hates me. Do you know how embarrassing that is? How cruel, how harsh, how fucking evil that is? When your own father hates you?" He thumped his fist down hard on the windowsill and Harry's sharp eyes caught a teardrop falling onto it.

"I know I can be heartless, and cruel, and a shit and everything else you and your friends think of me," Draco said, "but nobody deserves their own father telling them they wished they'd never been born, that they're a disappointment."

He gave a howl like an injured animal and Harry's eyes grew wide with alarm. "Draco, please ..." he pleaded, but Draco barely heard him as he paced around the room angry, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Where the fuck is it?" he asked angrily.

* * *

"Can someone pass me a knife?" Seamus asked, joining the group for dinner, at a loss with only a fork.

* * *

-----"Let go of the fucking knife."

"NO." This scream of desperateness felt like a knife had stabbed itself in Harry's heart and was now sadistically twisting and turning itself around. He curled his fingers tighter around the handle, Draco's hand slightly pushing his index and middle fingers onto the cool blade as they both fought for it. As the knife got wrenched back and forth, the blade cut into Harry's fingers and he felt a rushing sensation fill his body. His fingers tingled with relief, and he felt weaker, more vulnerable all of a sudden. He didn't give up though, and held on just as tight.

Draco kicked out at Harry's chest, but he wouldn't budge as both boys grappled for the weapon, rolling around Draco's dormitory. A couple of minutes ago the boys had been talking like the best of friends, as though a strong bond had invisibly weaved them together. Yet now, Harry felt like he was fighting the biggest battle of his life. He felt a surge of anger run through his veins and wrestled for the knife tighter. He was not going to let Draco do this to himself. Not again. He felt a lurch of sickness coming over him as he saw a quick flash of the burn mark on Draco's arm from the wand.

* * *

"Ah, shit that's hot! It's burning me!"

Ron burst out laughing as Seamus held his mouth open, eyes watering. "Chicken too hot?" he asked unnecessarily.

Seamus nodded, his eyes misting over with tears. Not able to take much more of the boiling portion of food in his mouth, he glanced around inconspicuously, before spitting the huge mouthful he'd took back onto his plate. Ron half groaned and half laughed.

"Fuck," said Seamus, reaching for a glass of water.

* * *

-----Fuck. Harry's heart froze as he stared at the lifeless body of Draco on the floor. Oh dear god this wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. The body on the floor with blood seeping out from deep cuts on their wrists didn't even look like Draco. They looked like a cheap crude imitation that had been thrown casually there as someone had made off with the real Draco. But at the same time, the reality of it kicked in, and there was no mistaking that the vulnerable looking scared boy on the floor was Draco.

After a tug of war with the knife, Draco had managed to rip it from Harry's grip, causing the raven-haired boy to cry out in pain as the blade was ripped across his fingers brutally. Draco didn't hear his cries, as he closed his eyes and dug the blade deep into his wrist, muttering incoherently to himself. He suddenly stopped as though a stunning spell had been hit, and stared straight at Harry, his mouth slightly open in a shocked gasp. Hs eyes widened as he slowly slumped to the floor, the knife falling from his fingers and landing neatly besides him.

His Gryffindor instinct kicked in, and Harry slumped Draco's arm over his shoulder and half carried, half dragged him through the dormitory hall, through the unoccupied common room and down the corridor. By the time they reached Madam Pomfrey's ward, Harry felt like his arm had dropped off and could only knock once, before using his other arm to catch Draco before he fell. The sharp ears of Madam Pomfrey led her briskly to the door where she exclaimed when she saw the slumped figure of Draco. The concealment charm that Harry had carefully cast on himself and Draco didn't deter the fact that the boy was genuinely ill, it was cast upon every feature in his face. His eyelids slightly flickered open as he came to, and Harry debated whether he should tell Madam Pomfrey about the self-harming. He eventually decided against it. Although he was worried, and slightly paranoid that it would cause him severe harm, he was confident in the healing charm he had cast was strong enough to heal the most dangerous wounds he had inflicted.

They both took a shoulder each and led him over to a bed where Madam Pomfrey tucked him in motherly and told him to get some rest. Though she raised her eyebrows questioningly at Draco's upper naked body, and the fact that it was now past midnight, she didn't pry, something for which Harry was grateful.

"Off you go now, there's a dear," she said kindly, but firmly, guiding him out of the ward by his shoulders, but Draco deliriously uttered a weak cry. "Harry," he called feebly.

* * *

"Harry!" shouted Ron as Harry bolted from the table in the great hall. All eyes were on him as he ran out of the hall and was only vaguely aware of the angry shouts from Snape from the staff table, threatening him with points being taken away from Gryffindor.

He had to see Draco, and he had to see him now. It had been two nights of pure hell not seeing him and he didn't know why, or how, he had been persuaded to do so in the first place. His heartbeat thumped a furious tribal march as he ran through the corridor, his peers passing by a in a blur.

A pug faced third year that looked like a relation to Pansy sneered as he went past and opened her mouth to no doubt utter a cutting remark, but he didn't even stop to hear it as he whizzed past, running towards the hospital ward. He only had a little way to go before he was reunited with Draco again, just one more corner ...

He fell to the floor as the wind had been knocked out of him heavily. He took in big gulps of fresh air and tried to slow down his raging heartbeat.

"Watch where you're going," called an angry voice, and Harry's eyes suddenly flew upwards and met the eyes of the person he knew the voice belonged to.

"Draco," he whispered and then stopped, first out of shyness, and then out of confusion. Draco's reaction wasn't the one he had been expecting. Instead of a smile, his mouth was turned upwards into a cold, sneering smirk.

"I know you're stupid Potter," Draco said loudly, for the benefit of the gaggle of Slytherins that had eagerly gathered around to watch, "but at least try not to be so dumb when people have just come out of the hospital ward." It was a stupid insult, but the Slytherins laughed loudly anyway. Harry stared incredulously at Draco as he walked past grinning away. Had he not saved this boys life? Had he not revealed secrets to him that only he, Harry, knew? Had he not ... but as Draco passed him, he was sure that he gave him the slightest of nods, and the smallest hint of a smile. Harry smiled too, for just a mere day or two ago, those lips had been his.

* * *

-----"I just want to say thank you," Draco whispered, squeezing his hand. Harry nodded, smiling, letting the events that had passed between them that night go over him in a blur. Though he could have never imagined he and Draco holding hands in a million years, right now, it seemed natural, having gone through what they just went through.

"Oh, my head hurts! I need water!" Draco suddenly cried pathetically. Harry went to get it, but Draco squeezed his hand tighter and held him where he was, as Madam Pomfrey stumbled over her feet to get a cup.

"Draco, what was that about?" began Harry before he was pulled down to Draco's face and interrupted with a kiss. It wasn't rough and dominant, like Harry had fantasized about, but soft and tender, and somehow, this suited Draco better than his fantasy had. His lips slowly parted and let Draco's snake-like tongue explore his mouth. As the tongues wrestled softly together, their worlds came together, and at that moment, brief as it was, was perfect.

* * *

**Well, that was it! I hope it wasn't too much of an anti climax lol, I didn't know how to end it. So, Draco and Harry, hmmm? Who would have thought they were in love? Well, me. And a million other slash loving fanfic writers lol. Well, I'm kinda glad I ended it here (for a short period) because I don't know what direction to take it in at the moment (I'm open to any suggestions.)**

**As I already mentioned (two, three, maybe twenty times) this is probably my last post now. The next update is unknown but I can safely say it will be no later than two months. About nine weeks approximately. Which sounds like a long time but ... it is. –cries– Oh well, nine weeks at the very latest, which means if I get internet access, I'll update as soon as I log on, okay? I'll even have the story pre-written lol. Okay, thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed so far, I really appreciate it! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. (It was a pain in the ass, lol.) Take care everyone! And I'll try and write to your accounts or update soon okay? Don't forget me! Take care, Love Jordan xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
